Seven Days
by Risana Ho
Summary: "Al principio de cada semana, Ichigo saldrá con la primera chica que se le declare. Cuando la semana termina rompe con ella porque no consiguió enamorarse". Curiosa, Rukia pide salir con él a modo de broma, pero… ¿Ichigo la toma en serio? [Epílogo]
1. Monday

_**Discleimer**_: Como todos ya saben, los personajes son exclusivos de Kubo-san ¬¬, yo sólo me dedico a escribir historias de IchiRuki XD. Por cierto, es otro de mis AU con un poco de OoC. Espero que les guste n.n

.

**Seven Days**

**.**

**Monday**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Su vista permanecía fija en las pocas personas que transitaban afuera, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado sosteniendo su mejilla en una de sus palmas. Era lunes. Le gustaba llegar temprano a su salón de clases y sentarse en su banca cerca de la ventana. Su aula quedaba en la segunda planta, por lo que tenía un amplio panorama de las canchas y los jardines. Todo parecía tan tranquilo, que le sorprendió el repentino sonido de un objeto estamparse contra su lugar. Observó una pequeña libreta, causante del estruendo. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la sonrisa de su amigo.

—¡No lo puedo creer, lo has hecho de nuevo, Rukia!

Renji parecía entre alegre y divertido por dicha oración. Ella sabía a qué se refería.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, así soy —respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

Abarai suspiró imperceptiblemente, esa actitud tan despreocupada de la morena siempre le sorprendía, pero tenía que admitir que sentía algo de "alivio" por lo que hizo. Sentándose en su propio asiento, que estaba a un lado de ella, siguió hablando.

—La mayoría piensa que pareces una princesa de los cuentos por esa cara tan tierna y linda que tienes. Algo muy distinto a tu carácter… —el pelirrojo cortó la frase para colocar una nueva sonrisa burlona y continuar—. Por eso se te confiesan tan seguido.

—Ellos son los que sacan conclusiones apresuradas —dijo la morena con un bufido—. Los rechazo por qué no me interesan —dio una ligera pausa—. El instituto anteriormente era un colegio exclusivo para jóvenes ricos, por eso están tan acostumbrados a tener todo lo que quieran. No son más que unos niños mimados.

Mantenía su firme pensamiento. Rukia no era rica. Al menos no se consideraba. Las primeras etapas educativas de su vida fueron en escuelas públicas. Al menos hasta que su hermana conoció a Byakuya, que se enamoraron y casaron. Como tal, Hisana al ser la nueva señora Kuchiki, tuvo que adoptar la nueva forma de vida de los ricos. Al final ella terminó inscrita en una de las mejores preparatorias de la ciudad de Karakura. Aunque con el paso del tiempo, la escuela se volvió más flexible al permitir la inscripción a mujeres y alumnos becados.

El instituto no le desagradaba del todo. Su amigo, Abarai Renji, entró gracias a una beca. Y no sólo él, tenía más amigas. También le agradaba el Club de tiro con Arco. Practicaba algunas tardes. No quería presumir, pero aceptaba que era muy buena en dicha disciplina. La parte buena de su nueva vida estudiantil. Los problemas surgían cuando se le declaraban y ella tenía que rechazarlos.

—¡Parece que buscan a la chica perfecta! —observó a su compañero, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—. Esos tipos, deberían meterse en la cabeza que las chicas perfectas "sumisas y obedientes" sólo están en los cuentos de hadas.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¡Claro que sí! Me conformaría salir con alguien realista como tú.

Rukia clavó sus ojos zafiros en él. Renji sólo desvió la mirada.

—No digas tonterías, eres mi mejor amiga desde niños.

Ella trató de contener la risa por la cara que puso su amigo.

—Cálmate, Renji. Sólo bromeaba.

Mientras ellos seguían sentados, el salón fue llenándose poco a poco. Algunas de sus compañeras se acercaron a la ventana y comenzaron a parlotear entre ellas. Kuchiki no les prestaba atención, aunque con lo alto que hablaban, no pudo evitar escuchar sus palabras.

—Parece que Kurosaki-kun no vendrá hasta la tarde.

—Que lastima, quería ser yo la primera en hablar con él.

No sabía porque tanto alboroto. Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta -ignorándolas- encontrándose con su amiga. Orihime se acercó con rapidez para sentarse junto a ellos. Sus otras dos compañeras fueron a su propio lugar. Rukia soltó un nuevo bufido.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto por Ichigo?

—¿Conoces a Kurosaki-kun?

Inoue la observó algo sorprendida. Rukia se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Sólo de vista, destaca demasiado… —recordó su singular tono de cabello—. Es un miembro del club de tiro con arco, su práctica es en un horario distinto al mío. No sé mucho de él.

—Kurosaki-kun en muy guapo y por eso es popular entre las chicas —admitió la joven de larga cabellera naranja—. Pero eso no es lo que llama la atención de él, sino los rumores que hay a su alrededor.

Kuchiki no comprendió.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, se dice que al principio de cada semana saldrá con la primera chica que se le declare.

Rukia frunció ligeramente su ceño.

—Es un pervertido —concluyó sin inmutarse.

Orihime negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que levantaba las manos agitándolas frente a su cara.

—¡No pienses mal, Rukia-chan! él se comporta todo el tiempo. Es muy fiel, y no se sobrepasa o se anda besuqueando con cualquiera. Es cómo sí no esperara nada…

—Pero a ninguna de esas chicas parece molestarle —habló por fin Renji, que se mantuvo cayado desde que ambas chicas comenzaron su plática. Él también conocía los rumores acerca de Kurosaki.

Los ojos claros de Inoue, parecieron darle la razón.

—Eso es porque ellas dicen que es como un sueño —repitió lo que escuchó de una de esas chicas—. "Una semana es suficiente para vivir un sueño"… —después bajó ligeramente la mirada—. Y al terminar la semana él dirá; "No me pude enamorar de ti, rompamos" y volverá a la misma rutina.

Rukia tenía pensado soltar un nuevo comentario, pero su voz fue callada por la llegada del profesor. Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, dando por terminada su conversación.

La morena regresó su mirada al patio concentrándose en otras cosas.

.

I&R

.

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la recepción, esperando que el director la atendiera y solicitarle más equipamiento para el club. Su secretaria le dijo que tardaría en pasar, por lo que tomó una revista, disponiéndose a esperar. El lugar estaba vacío y en silencio, notando de inmediato el sonido de unos zapatos deteniéndose frente de ella. Dejó su revista de lado. Levantando su mirada zafiro topándose con unos miel que la observaban.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Rukia asintió, haciéndose a un lado dejándole espacio. Lo reconoció de inmediato; su compañero del club de arco.

—El director tardará un poco, tendrás que esperar.

Habló para romper el silencio. A ella no le gustaba.

Sin embargo la conversación con sus amigos le seguía resonando en la cabeza. Lo observó de reojo. No le parecía el tipo de chico que anduviera con varias. No se imaginaba que cambiara de novia cada semana. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Y sin pensar demasiado, sus labios articularon una simple pregunta inquisitiva. Sin ninguna mala intención e indiferente.

—¿Es cierto que sales con la chica que se te declare primero al inicio de semana?

El muchacho la observó un tanto sorprendido. «Bastante sincera» pensó.

—Algo así.

La respuesta fue muy escueta. Ichigo no sabía que los rumores habían llegado hasta los oídos de alumnos de otros grupos. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Si prácticamente toda la escuela lo sabía.

Por otra parte, a Rukia le parecía tan común y sin chiste. Tal vez esa fue la principal razón que la motivó. Un impulso repentino. Como si quisiera descubrir lo que escondía bajo ese semblante tranquilo. Lo que en verdad expresan sus ojos. Saber más de él. ¿Una broma? _¿Simple curiosidad?_

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

Se sorprendió de sí misma al soltar la pregunta como si nada. Lo atribuyó a _esa_ gran curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaría si ella se le declaraba.

—¡¿Eh?!

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido, sabiéndolo disimular a tiempo. No la conocía, sólo la veía en el club de arco pero nunca antes intercambió más de dos palabras con ella. De hecho, esa era la plática más larga que había tenido con Kuchiki. No obstante, reconocía que era muy bonita.

—Bueno, yo…

Pero el pelinaranja no pudo continuar con su frase al ser interrumpido por la voz de la secretaria.

—Puede pasar, el director terminó antes y ya puede atenderte, Kuchiki-san.

Kuchiki se levantó sin mayor ceremonia, encaminándose hacia la puerta. No sin antes despedirse de él como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Nos vemos.

Ichigo no respondió. Su mirada se perdió por el camino que tomó su compañera. Pensando que definitivamente era una persona muy rara y curiosa.

.

I&R

.

Cuando por fin salió de la dirección, ya no se encontraba nadie en la sala de espera. No le dio importancia, demoró demasiado. Tanto que las clases ya habían terminado. Con un suspiro de resignación llegó a su salón vacio. Caminó hacia su lugar y acomodó sus cosas para salir. Sin embargo, no pasó más allá del pasillo antes de encontrase con "él". Parecía que la esperaba.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó llegando junto a él—. Todos ya se han ido.

Kurosaki negó.

—No te preocupes. ¿Te gustaría ir de camino a casa conmigo?

La morena lo miró sin entender.

—¿No tienes práctica a esta hora?

—Creo que sí.

—No seas tan vago y vete. No quiero que me hagas responsable por tus faltas, baka.

Kurosaki rió ligeramente, esa respuesta no la esperaba. Por lo regular ellas aceptaban de inmediato su compañía, aferrándose contentas a su brazo. Rukia era _rara._

—Entonces, dame tu número de móvil, Rukia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué quieres mi número? —interrogó un poco dudosa, después preguntó en un tono más alto—. ¡¿Y por qué me llamas por mi nombre?!

—¿Te molesta?

Tenía razón, había exagerado.

—La verdad, no. Pero está bien, con tal de que vayas a tu práctica te daré mi número.

Escribió su número en el celular naranja que Ichigo le entregó. Cuando por fin terminó, él se despidió con un movimiento de mano, dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo a la dirección contraria. Ichigo hacia el Dojo y ella hacia la salida.

—Es muy extraño —susurró para sí misma al estar en la salida de la escuela—. Primero quiere que vayamos juntos a casa, después que le dé el número de mi celular y hasta me dice por mi nombre, que raro es.

¡Hasta perecían más que amigos! Se detuvo de repente al tiempo que sus propias palabras llegaron a su mente.

_"¿Por qué no sales conmigo?"_

Rió un tanto nerviosa.

—No me habrá tomado en serio. ¿Verdad?

Pensaba en tonterías. Le preguntó sólo de broma. Además, era imposible que se enamorara de alguien en una semana.

Ichigo no era para ella. ¿Cierto?

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo aquí con un nuevo fic de esta parejita que me encanta n.n Si, se que aun tengo que actualizar "My lovely lover", pero es que no me pude resistir a subir este capítulo u.u**_

_**Es una historia sencilla pero que la verdad a mi me gusto mucho. Está basada en un manga, que tal vez, algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen, y para los que no, pues les daré todos los detalles al final. Bueno, eso sí a ustedes les gusto y quieren que continúe. ¿Porque si no es así, ¿para qué sigo? XD Yo pregunto lo mismo siempre que comienzo un fic largo jajaj. Bueno, me voy y pues espero que al menos a alguien le interese XD**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	2. Tuesday AM

**Tuesday**

**(A.M)**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Envuelto entre las suaves sabanas de su cama, escuchó el estrepitoso sonido del celular. Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz solar que se colaba por la ventana. Dio un gran bostezo antes de tomar el ruidoso aparato. Ya sabía de quién se trataba. Era la única persona que tenía la _manía _de despertarlo a esa hora, además del inconfundible tono personalizado que ocupaba para _ella._

Observó por fin la pantalla de su móvil. Con tan sólo ver su nombre, parecía que su mente se llenaba de recuerdos. Recuerdos de ella. La causante de sus dolores de cabeza y la principal responsable de su rutina de cada semana.

La "culpable" de no encontrar a la persona indicada para él.

.o.

—_Me gustas, Ichigo._

_La voz de Riruka sonó tan melodiosa como de costumbre. Una simple oración que resonó en su cabeza esa tarde cuando ambos estaban solos en la sala de su casa. Sus padres llegarían tarde, la clínica en donde trabajaban estaba faltó de personal y ellos tenían que ayudar. Sus hermanas también se encontraban fuera de su hogar. Sólo ellos dos._

_Sin embargo, Ichigo no respondió. _

_No se consideraba un cobarde, nunca se consideró uno, pero el simple hecho de mostrar y expresar sus sentimientos, hacía crecer una gran inseguridad en su interior. A pesar de que su corazón latiera con rapidez, no podía aceptar sus palabras. Aunque él sintiera lo mismo._

_Riruka sonrió ante su serio semblante._

_Ichigo sabía que ella era una chica muy interesante; lista, bonita, con una gran personalidad, algo caprichosa y amable al mismo tiempo, pero…_

—_Oye, tonta, no digas esa clase de bromas _—_habló con un cierto tinte de enojo y replica. No quería caer en su juego. Ichigo frunció su ceño, fijando su vista en la revista que sostenía entre sus manos. Esperaba ignorarla con dicha actividad._

_Ella mostró una nueva sonrisa ante la actitud esquiva de Kurosaki. Ignorando sus palabras, lanzó lejos la revista de un manotazo, aprovechando para subirse sobre él. Sus orbes violetas se clavaron sobre las mieles del pelinaranja, acercándose cada vez más a su rostro._

— _¿Por qué mientes, Ichigo? Sabes que te gusto._

_La pelirroja se inclinó para terminar la distancia y besar sus labios. No obstante, con tan simple roce, él reaccionó de inmediato, tomándola de los hombros para alejarla de su espacio personal. El joven volvió a fruncir su ceño, al mismo tiempo que ella colocaba otra sonrisa de satisfacción, aún siendo rechazada._

_Ichigo se levantó del sillón. Todo lo que pasaba no estaba bien. Lo sabía a la perfección._

—_Eres la novia de mi primo _—_la miró de reojo antes de salir—. No le haría esto a Ginjou._

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de ir hacia su habitación. _

_Riruka sólo sonrió más. Aún con su actitud esquiva, en ningún momento Ichigo "negó" sus sentimientos._

—_No importa cuántas veces intentes alejarme, Ichigo. Me vas a recordar de todas formas.*_

_Sonrió, sentándose para leer otra revista._

.o.

Kurosaki suspiró con cansancio. Riruka tenía razón. Le gustaba, pero jamás se metería con la novia de su familiar. No importaba que no se llevara bien con su primo. Nunca sería de ese tipo de personas. Por su parte, la pelirroja se defendía diciendo que Ginjou no la tomaba en cuenta y prefería irse con sus amigos. ¡Siempre alegaba que Tsukishima era más importante que ella!

E Ichigo terminaba en medio de sus discusiones.

La aptitud de Riruka nunca cambiaba. Pero la quería demasiado para alejarse de ella. Con la pelirroja era "gustar" en un momento y "odiar" en el otro.

Por eso decidió buscar una persona que saliera con él. Una parte interna le decía que algún día encontraría a la indicada que le hiciera olvidarse de Riruka. Sin embargo, su parte racional sabía que todas aquellas "citas" eran una excusa para mantenerla alejada de él. Si tenía novia, Riruka se molestaba y lo ignoraba.

Regresó de sus pensamientos al ser consciente que la melodía del móvil seguía sonando.

—Hola.

— _¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto para contestarme? —suspiró—. Está bien, olvidado. Mejor, ¿por qué no salimos en la tarde? _

—No puedo.

Ella rió tras el auricular.

—_No me digas que ya tienes una novia nueva._

—Voy a colgar.

— _¡Espera! ¿Cómo es? ¿Es bonita? _

Ante tan simple pregunta, recordó por un momento el primer día en que vio a Rukia en el Club de tiro con arco. La morena parecía tan concentrada en su tiro, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Con una expresión tan tranquila, que hacía lucir su rostro hermoso, como una fina muñeca de porcelana.

—Preciosa, en realidad _—_respondió con sinceridad.

— _¿Más que yo? —preguntó soltando otra risita._

—No voy a compararlas.

Ella suspiró y volvió a reír.

—_Me gusta eso de ti, Ichigo. Cuando termines con ella puedes venir a visitarme._

— ¿Por qué no le dices eso a Ginjou? Pelaron otra vez. ¿Cierto?

Un ligero silencio se hizo presente, que terminó con un bufido de fastidio.

— _¡Te odio cuándo dices esas cosas! ¡Adiós! _

Sin esperar una nueva oración, Riruka colgó.

Otra vez lo mismo. Estaba cansado, ya no era tiempo de pensar en ella. La transformaría en parte de su pasado. Sólo necesitaba encontrar a alguien especial. Lástima que después de tantas citas, lo comenzaba a dudar.

Negó ligeramente para enfocarse en su presente.

—No, tengo que concentrarme en Rukia —habló para sí mismo.

Reconocía que le sorprendió la petición de Kuchiki. De hecho, le parecía bastante raro que siendo tan bonita no estuviera saliendo con alguien. Sin esperarlo, la imagen de Rukia volvió a aparecer en su mente. ¿Se enamoraría esta vez?

No tenía ni idea, pero cada semana guardaba una mínima esperanza.

No obstante, nunca terminaba sintiendo algo por la otra persona. _"Siete días para saber que hay en mi corazón". _Poco pero suficiente. Suficiente para que Riruka lo dejara tranquilo con la excusa de ser fiel a su "novia".

Decidió ignorar su anterior conversación, dedicándose a escribir un mensaje de texto. No era que fuera un _cursi,_ pero dicha acción se le hizo rutina. El simple detalle de saludarlas por la mañana, siempre alegraba a las chicas con las que salía. Aunque una costumbre como esa, sería mejor realizarla con la misma persona por más de una semana.

_"Buenos días, Rukia"_

Fue lo único que escribió, buscó el número correcto y lo envió. No tardó mucho para que el nuevo sonido de su celular se escuchara.

_"Buenas días… Déjame decirte que te odio por despertarme tan temprano, baka"_

Ichigo arrugó su entrecejo levemente. Por lo regular recibía un: "Buenos días amor" o un "Qué lindo que te acordaras tan temprano de mí" o cosas aún más _rosas_. Dibujó una leve sonrisa indescifrable, Rukia era alguien realmente única.

¿Cómo es qué no se parecía nada a la persona que se veía por fuera? Su cara dulce contrastaba a la perfección con su personalidad agresiva.

Su celular volvió a timbrar, pero está vez era una llamada. Reconoció el nombre y contestó.

— _¡Baka!_ —escuchó el fuerte insulto detrás de la bocina, la voz de Rukia no lo dejo responder—. _No quiero excusas. Ahora, por despertarme tan tempano. ¡Tendrás que recompensarme!_

— ¿Qué?

—_Sé que estas en el club y te saltas las clases. Para compensarme tendrás que ir. Nos vemos allá._

Y antes de que pronunciará un sí o un no, la morena terminó la llamada.

Definitivamente era única.

.

I&R

.

Rukia bostezó, tirando su celular a un lado. ¿Por qué la molestaban tan temprano? Ese tonto de Ichigo la despertó de repente. No importaba. Se vengaría obligándolo a ir a la práctica. Sabía que era bueno, pensaba que era un desperdicio que faltara tanto.

Rió un poco complacida al saber que no tenía opción para faltar.

.

I&R

.

Los murmullos de los alumnos cesaron. La mayoría se concentraba en la delgada figura de Rukia, tan firme y tensa a la hora sostener el arco y la flecha. Sus ojos zafiros apuntaban al centro de los círculos frente a ellos. Con esa singular pose elegante, la forma diestra de sostener la cuerda y su rostro delicado, demostraban lo dedicada que era.

Una mujer hermosa, que cautivaba a cualquiera con esa actitud tan enigmática.

Tanto, que parecía que Ichigo también fue cautivado. Porque sus ojos miel no se despegaron de ella en ningún sólo momento.

Las prácticas matutinas podían valer la pena.

.

I&R

.

Después de la práctica comenzaron las clases. No tuvieron tiempo para despedirse o platicar. Su rutina siguió igual, cada uno en su propio grupo. Sólo hasta el término de la escuela, ambos se volvieron a topar en la parada de la estación. El vagón en donde iban se encontraba un poco vacio. A Rukia ya no le sorprendía tanto encontrarlo siempre que miraba al frente. Sin darle importancia, se sentó junto a él.

—Cierto, hoy llegaste tarde a la práctica, pensé que no vendrías.

—Tú me lo pediste.

Kuchiki ignoró esa respuesta y siguió hablando.

—A pesar de faltar tanto, sigues siendo muy bueno.

El anuncio de la próxima estación se escuchó, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ninguno de los dos se levantó de su lugar. Rukia frunció el ceño, su casa quedaba hasta varias paradas después, pero recordaba vagamente haber escuchado que Ichigo vivía antes.

— ¿No estaba tú casa en esa parada?

—Sí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Entonces cómo es que sigues aquí sentado, baka?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—Voy contigo hasta tú casa.

Pronunció como si nada. La morena lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué?

—Así podre estar contigo un poco más de tiempo.

Rukia no supo que responder. Su mente seguía analizando tan simples palabras. ¿Por qué Ichigo insistía en estar con ella? Lo miró sin parpadear. Ahora que recordaba, era el momento perfecto para preguntarle sobre el día anterior, estuvo tan distraída que lo dejó pasar.

—Oye, déjame preguntarte una cosa… —Ichigo giró su rostro hacia ella para ponerle atención—. ¿Se _supone_ que ya estamos saliendo? —preguntó un tanto dudosa.

—Por su puesto —contestó de inmediato.

—Ya veo —susurró para sí misma.

Lo sabía, Ichigo tomó en serio su propuesta. Quedó pensativa por un momento, mientras Ichigo la observaba. Colocó su mano sobre su barbilla al estar pensando. ¿Sería bueno continuar? No tenía nada que perder, era una simple semana. ¡No se iba a enamorar de alguien en sólo siete días! Nunca había salido con nadie. Y sobre todo, tenía curiosidad (el factor más grande de hacerla desistir).

¿Pero curiosidad de qué? Ni ella misma sabía. Tal vez se trataba de sólo un juego.

Ante la mirada confundida de Ichigo, Rukia se levantó de su lugar mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. No le parecía mala idea estar con Ichigo por una semana.

—Entonces, tengamos una cita, Ichigo.

— ¡¿He?

— ¿No lo entiendes? Ya es martes, una semana se pasa rapidísimo —dio una pausa, volviendo a sonreír—. Tengo que utilizar bien mí tiempo. ¿No?

El vagón se detuvo y Rukia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Al poner un pie afuera, notó que estaban en el distrito del centro comercial. Ichigo frunció el ceño. Rukia se lo tomaba tan a la ligera. Para ella era un _juego_. Muy diferente de lo que él pensaba.

¡No comprendía la actitud tan desinteresada de esa pequeña muchacha!

¿Y si terminaba enamorándose de Rukia? ¿Saldría como él lo esperaba? No, se equivocó.

Antes de comenzar, lo mejor era terminar con ella. Le _inquietaba_ no saber como pensaba.

Sin embargo, las pocas palabras que iba a utilizar, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al percibir que la morena lo tomaba de la mano para jalarlo (se quedó en medio de la salida). Sintiendo la cálida sensación sobre su piel, no pudo negarse a seguirla.

Era la primera vez que experimentaba es extraño efecto.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Antes que nada, lamento la demora, pero es que antes tenía de excusa la escuela y ahora es el trabajo XD**_

_**Si, ahora es mi trabajo el que me quita el tiempo, pero ya me las arreglare para continuar aunque sea de poco en poco, y mas porque a ustedes les agrada la historia n.n**_

_**En verdad espero que este capi también haya sido de su agrado!**_

_***por cierto, esa la última frase que dice Riruka la saque del manga, ligeramente modificada, pero me pareció muy adecuada para el fic XD**_

_**Por ahora ya no tengo mucho que decir, mas que agradecerles sus comentarios, y permitirme seguir escribiendo esta historia n.n, así que muchas gracias a: **__chik-yinyang, emina-116, Clan Yuki, adri001, kaii-chn, Elisa20, Yukime-sama, ggg, Nemesis2012, NelIra, MaryKurosaki, xhyllemitta y 00Katari-Hikari-chan00._

_**Espero regresar pronto con otro capi, y pues ojala me puedan decir que les parece n.n**_

_**Así que, por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	3. Tuesday PM

**Tuesday**

**(P.M)**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Con su mirada miel puesta al frente, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era posible que se dejara convencer tan facialmente por la muchacha de brunos cabellos. Se suponía que una negativa saldría de sus labios, pero el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de Rukia lo desconcertaba. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y seguirla de cerca. Sus pasos eran guiados por ella, quien miraba para todos lados en el centro comercial.

Momentos antes Kuchiki mencionó: _"Tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer ramen?"_

E Ichigo asintió ligeramente, antes de percatarse que ya estaban al frente del establecimiento.

El lugar era pequeño, adornado como el típico puesto japonés; con una barra al frente del mostrador y algunas mesas alrededor. No todos los lugares estaban ocupados, pero ambos decidieron sentarse en la barra. La joven fue quien pidió la orden. Y en menos de cinco minutos, dos tazones de ramen recién hecho estaban frente a ellos.

Rukia dio el primer bocado degustando los fideos. A ella no le gustaban los lugares exagerados y extravagantes a los que acostumbraban ir sus demás compañeros. La morena estaba acostumbrada a la vida sencilla, antes de formar parte de la prestigiosa familia de su hermano, tuvo una modesta forma de vida junto a Hisana. No obstante, al ver de reojo como Ichigo sólo veía su plato sin probarlo, se sintió un poco ofendida. Imaginó que ese tipo de comida no era a la que estaba acostumbrado el pelinaranja. Tal vez no conocía a la familia Kurosaki, pero parecía que Ichigo si era un niño rico que sólo "le seguía la corriente". Suspiró ligeramente antes de bajar los palillos.

— ¿No te gusta el ramen?

Preguntó mirándolo por un pequeño momento. Ichigo que se perdió en sus pensamientos, no supo que responder.

— ¿Qué?

Ella volvió a suspirar más profundo antes de señalar su comida.

—No has tocado tu comida y has estado muy callado. Bueno, no es que hables todo el tiempo, pero pareces pensativo.

Rukia no lo conocía demasiado, pero cualquiera notaría ese cambio de actitud. O al menos eso pensaba. Al no recibir una respuesta de su acompañante, frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Odio esto…

Ante esas sencillas palabras, Ichigo la miró con atención. Rukia no lo veía, mantenía sus ojos zafiro puestos sobre los palillos que movían la pasta de un lado al otro. Él esperó a que continuara, no entendía a que se refería.

—Odio…que aunque estén molestos por algo, se callen y hagan lo que yo diga —dejó de _jugar_ con su comida y concentró su mirada en el otro—. Que me traten como a una "tonta niña" a la cual hay que cumplirle todos sus _caprichos_ para tenerla contenta —lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con acusación.

A Ichigo no le gustó la mirada que le dedicaban esos ojos. Él estaba pensando en _su actual situación_. No en tratar de tenerla contenta y hacer lo mismo que sus demás compañeros hacían cuando se acercaban a ella. No era tan despistado para no percatarse de que Kuchiki era bastante popular. A pesar que a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de niños mimados, como los llamaba.

—No estaba tratando de hacer eso.

Respondió con simplicidad, provocando que Rukia dejara de mirarlo.

—Sabes, si no te parece ¿Por qué no lo dejamos hoy?

Sabía que ella prácticamente lo _arrastró_ a esa "cita". Sin embargo, no quería terminar todo en esa comida. E Ichigo empezaba a comprender esa actitud tan diferente.

—No te gusta que la gente no te contradiga —más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

— ¡Correcto! Lo detesto —ella por fin lo volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Porque si sólo se hace lo que yo quiera y no nos divertimos los dos. ¿En dónde está el chiste? ¿No te parece mejor así?

Ichigo abrió ligeramente los ojos ante lo dicho. Quiso reír, pero sintió que se vería algo estúpido haciéndolo tan de repente. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue llevarse un bocado de fideos a la boca. Masticó lo necesario y Rukia también siguió comiendo.

—Entonces, espadas de combate.

Soltó de repente el muchacho, llamando la atención de Kuchiki.

— ¿He?

Él volvió a dar un bocado mientras dirigía su mirada a un local de afuera.

—Vayamos a ver qué nuevos modelos hay.

— ¿Reales?

—Sí.

Rukia tomó un trago de su soda y sonrió asintiendo.

—Me encantaría ir.

No era lo más "típico" de una cita ir a visitar locales deportivos, pero si a los dos les gustaba, parecía más que suficiente.

¿Un raro principio para comenzar? Con ellos _nada_ era convencional.

.

I&R

.

Tal vez ir de un lado a otro en las tiendas deportivas del centro comercial no se le podía llamar exactamente una "cita romántica", pero no importaba, ambos la estaban pasando bastante bien. Rukia no tenía idea de citas. Jamás había salido con nadie más que con Renji y algunas de sus amigas. Por eso no se imaginó que la presencia de Kurosaki le fuera tan agradable. Aceptaba que se equivocó al juzgarlo tan rápido y ponerlo con la misma "categoría" de todos los demás engreídos de su escuela. Ichigo resultó ser una persona bastante sencilla como ella, cosa que le agradaba demasiado. Por su parte, el pelinaranja cada vez se sorprendía más de esa pequeña muchacha de actitud despreocupada. No sabía nada sobre Rukia. Por sus posturas tan enigmáticas y su rostro delicado, jamás esperó que fuera una persona tan interesante y voluble al mismo tiempo. Incluso, _extraña._

Una _pequeña_ caja de sorpresas que nunca sabías que con que te impresionaría.

Sin proponérselo, Rukia lo atrapó. A Ichigo le costaba cada vez más apartar su mirada de ella. La observaba que sonreía ante cosas sencillas; sus gestos sorprendidos, las miradas curiosas. Y sobre todo esas sonrisas naturales que le regalaba.

Ambos se relajaran tanto uno con el otro, a tal grado de mostrarse como en verdad eran. Tan simple, como ser ellos mismos.

.

I&R

.

Al terminar de ver los locales, por insistencia de Rukia, terminaron comprando un helado en ese lugar _tan raro_ (tenia tanto rosa y conejos por doquier que lo mareaba) que a muchas jóvenes les gustaba.

— ¿Dime, por qué terminamos comprando un helado doble?

No era que se quejara, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos se terminaría un helado tan grande. Rukia sólo rió antes de sacar de su mochila una pequeña cajita rosa.

—Porque en la compra de dos helados dobles te regalan una edición especial de Chapy.

— ¿De quién?

Ella frunció el ceño para reclamar.

— ¡¿Cómo qué no conoces al tierno Chapy?

Ichigo alzó una de sus cejas ante la pregunta con tono infantil y acusador al mismo tiempo. Rukia bufó indignada. Levantó su mano con tanta fuerza, que olvido que su helado aún quedaba a la mitad, por lo que el pobre postre fue a terminar en la blanca camisa del uniforme del mayor. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar como la crema de fresa comenzaba a escurrir por la prenda.

—Un lo "siento" sería muy adecuado.

Habló como si nada Ichigo, contemplando el accidente. Ella no le prestó atención. Al contrario, se cruzo de brazos.

— ¡Claro que no! Aunque no lo hice _intencional_, te lo merecías por no respetar a Chapy. ¡Baka! —acusó con un tono más alto al mismo tiempo que giraba su rostro a un lado en señal de fingida indignación.

Ichigo ignoró el comentario.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que estar tan consternada, acepto tu disculpa —contestó con repentino sarcasmo. No podía enojarse con ella si hacía esas caras tan graciosas, pero tampoco era para estar feliz con la gran mancha en su vestimenta—. Tendré que ir a limpiar esto.

Bajó su mochila, dejándola en una de las bancas que estaban cerca.

—Cuídala un momento mientras voy al baño.

Rukia se encogió de hombros mientras lo veía irse. No pudo evitar reír al recordar el ceño fruncido que puso su "novio". Era divertido hacerlo enojar. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados de repente al escuchar una musiquita. Pensó que se trataba de su celular, pero ese no era el tono que ella utilizaba. Buscando la fuente del sonido, no tardó en descubrir que provenía de la mochila de Ichigo. No era _cotilla_, pero el aparatito estaba en una bolsa que dejaba ver la pantalla. Lo tenía tan cerca que pudo ver el nombre que se marcaba en ésta.

"Riruka". Leyó que decía.

¿Quién rayos era Riruka?

Sintió curiosidad. Conocía poco a la familia de Ichigo (sólo por lo que decían los demás) y ni sus hermanas ni su madre se llamaba de esa manera. ¿Tal vez una amiga? ¿Ichigo tenía amigas? Y más importante… ¿Por qué se preguntaba esas cosas? No era que realmente le importara. Como todo ese tiempo, se lo atribuyó a _su inquieta_ curiosidad.

Sólo curiosidad.

Dejó de sonar, pero no pasó ni un minuto y volvió a escucharse la dichosa musiquita. Con tanto ruido le comenzaba a molestar el tono. Estuvo a punto de ir por el aparatito y callarlo de una buena vez. Sin embargo, desistió de su idea al ver que Ichigo de regreso. Antes de que él llegara junto a ella, al instante el celular dejó de sonar.

—Tu celular timbraba demasiado —se quejó Kuchiki señalando la mochila blanca.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al saber quién era la única persona que le llamaba. Tomó con prisa su celular y no tardo en mandar un mensaje, todo eso ante la atenta mirada zafiro de Rukia. Ichigo suspiró imperceptiblemente antes de guardar el móvil y ponerle atención a la muchacha de brunos cabellos.

— ¿Seguimos?

Ella asintió no muy convencida, pero parecía que no le diría nada. No podía estar molesta o algo por el estilo. Después de todo, estarían una única semana.

.

I&R

.

La puesta de sol comenzaba a caer, ellos lo ignoraban debido a que en esos momentos permanecían en la oscura sala del cine del centro comercial. Al final decidieron ver una película de espías y ninjas. No era que la película fuera aburrida, tal vez un poco. Pero el hecho de haberse despertado más temprano de lo habitual, le estaba pasando factura. Los parpados de Rukia se cerraban de vez en cuando. Pasada media hora no pudo resistir más, los cerró por completo. Dejando a su cabeza, concentrarse en un punto.

Ichigo sintió el ligero peso extra un poco más abajo de su hombro. Sus cuencas miel miraron sorprendidas que Rukia quedó dormida tomando su hombro de almohada. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al notar su reparación calmada. Sus largas pestañas negras acentuaban más el color de su blanca piel. A pesar de estar en la oscuridad de la sala, podía notar la diferencia. No supo en qué momento las personas de la pantalla quedaron en segundo término, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella. _Inconscientemente_, él recargó su cabeza sobre la de Rukia, sintiendo por un leve instante una sensación demasiado confortable.

En conclusión, Rukia quedó sobre el hombro de Ichigo y éste inclinado ligeramente sobre los cabellos brunos de ella.

Para cualquiera que los viera en verdad pensaría que se trataba de una dulce pareja enamorada.

Lástima que durara tan poco.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! No saben cómo me alegra que esta historia sea de su agrado, en verdad que si, por eso a pesar de que cuento con muy poco tiempo aproveche mis ratos libres para continuarla n.n**_

_**Sé que fue algo corto, pero el espero que el próximo sea un poco más largo ¬¬**_

_**Por ahora las cosas avanzan poco a poco. Acuérdense, apenas vamos en el día martes! XD**_

_**Y aprovechando, les doy las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para comentar y animarme a traer este capi, así que muchas gracias a: **__saskenaru, Nemesis2012, Gumita Cleon, Kureimy, Rinmy Uchiha, Elisa20, Koral Kurosaki, chik-yinyang, Kakiyu, kel, Akisa, Kaii-chn, elenita-chan, Clan Yuki, MaryKurosaki, 1234567, LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET__**, **__NelIra, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Basi, Mei Fanel, ichi-kia-chan, metitus y Angel-Truesdale._

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	4. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Trató de correr entre la gente sin chocar con nadie, para su mala suerte se quedó dormida. Tan cansada llegó a su casa el día anterior, que no pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato. A su mente le llegaron los recuerdos de la tarde pasada. No recordaba toda la película por dormirse a la mitad, Ichigo fue quien la despertó al término de ésta. Cuando abrió los ojos, la mayoría de las personas estaban afuera. Sin embargo, ella salió corriendo antes de que Kurosaki se ofreciera acompáñala a su casa. Aún no se acostumbraba a tanta cercanía. Con esa última parada acabo su "cita" para nada romántica.

Detuvo su carrera al escuchar el sonido de su celular. Estando cerca de la salida, decidió contestar con calma. Sacó su móvil, observando en la pantalla el nombre de Ichigo.

— ¿Hola? —su voz se escuchó sin mucho ánimo.

—_Por tu voz parece que aún estas dormida _—Rukia no contestó, él siguió hablando—._ ¿En donde estas?_

Kuchiki bostezó ligeramente viendo el nombre de la estación antes de contestar. A ese punto, comenzaba acostumbrarse a las preguntas sin sentido del pelinaranja.

—Estoy cerca de la salida, baka.

Él ignoró el insulto.

—_Yo estoy en la última estación para llegar a la escuela. Creo que vienes en camino. Aquí te espero._

— ¿He? —antes de poder contestar con una afirmativa o algún otro insulto, él le colgó.

Rukia miró su celular enarcando una de sus finas cejas. Caminó con prisa por el pasillo de la salida de la estación. No tardó para llegar a la zona final en donde escuchó que la estaría esperando. Alzó la vista, percatándose que en verdad estaba ahí., parado como si nada. Aunque no estaba solo, algunas de sus "fans" también lo acompañaban.

—_Hay muchas chicas detrás de él. ¿Me pregunto que pasara la semana que viene?_

Kuchiki comprobó con sus propios ojos que Kurosaki siempre sobresalía. A simple vista no daba una buena impresión. Parecía dar miedo con esa cara tan seria. Aparte de ser popular entre las mujeres, ella lo percibía de otra manera. Una persona terca, arrogante y vaga por saltarse las prácticas del club. Una impresión que no daba a la mayoría de personas. Rukia rió ligeramente ante ese pensamiento. Podía jactarse de ser la única que lo veía de manera diferente. Así como él a ella. Sin seguir pensando, decidió acercarse a ellos.

Ichigo parecía prestarles poco interés a sus compañeras de escuela, no esperaba encontrárselas ahí, pero a esa hora de la mañana era muy común. Las dos jóvenes platicaban animadamente. Él se sintió fuera de lugar. Un poco cansado, levantó su mirada, topándose con la persona que en verdad esperaba ver.

Una de las jóvenes se giró para ver que llamaba su atención.

— ¡Así que Kurosaki-sempai estaba esperando a Kuchiki-sempai! —exclamó de repente Kiyone.

—Qué extraño, pensé que Kurosaki-sempai no se llevaba bien con los del club por faltar demasiado —argumentó su compañera—. ¿Ustedes son bueno amigos?

Rukia no dudó en contestar.

—Claro, nosotros somos amigos.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! —sonrió la rubia, dejó de mirar a la morena, concentrándose en el pelinaranja—. Por cierto, Kurosaki-sempai. ¿Quién es tu novia de esta semana?

Ichigo frunció su ceño levemente sin intención de responder.

—Ah, supongo que esa sería yo —Rukia respondió de la nada, señalándose a sí misma.

El par de chicas pasaron sus ojos de ella a Kurosaki. Quien estaba tan sorprendido igual que ellas. Se produjo un leve silencio hasta que una de ellas soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¡Eso es inesperado! —rió con más volumen Kiyone y su amiga la secundo—. Pero, hacen una bonita pareja.

Al parecer, ninguna de ellas le creyó, tomándolo sólo a broma. Después de todo, era bien sabido que la morena rechazó a todos sus compañeros que se atrevieron a invitarla. Y que ahora estuviera "saliendo" con el "mujeriego" de Ichigo, les resultaba algo ilógico y extraño. Al menos para los ojos de los demás.

— ¿Gracias? —indicó Kuchiki, no muy convencida. "_No era broma"_. Pensó para sí misma.

Kiyone se acerco a ella, susurrándole algo al oído.

—Kurosaki-sempai nunca dice con quien sale.

Rukia no supo a que venía esa frase. No importaba, ella misma aceptó que sólo era por su curiosidad.

Una broma como ellas lo pensaban.

.

I&R

.

—Un mensaje de buenos días, un mensaje de buenas noches, comer ramen juntos, pasarse por las tiendas, comer un helado, ver una película… —sin poner atención al profesor, Rukia enumeraba con los dedos de sus manos, las actividades que esos días realizó—. ¿Y ahora me acompaña de camino a la escuela?

Suspiró levemente para no llamar la atención de nadie. La clase de historia siempre la aburría demasiado, sólo que ahora ese tiempo de _distracción_ lo ocupaba para pensar en el _encuentro _con su "novio" por la mañana.

—Si fuéramos una pareja normal… —suspiró nuevamente sin ser consciente. Seguía preguntándose tantas cosas.

_"¿Qué hace la gente cuando sale? ¿Tomarse de las manos?… ¿Besarse?" _

Articuló para sí misma mientras veía hacia afuera, en donde la clase de Ichigo jugaba en las canchas. Al contemplar a Kurosaki a lo lejos, una pregunta abordó su mentecita.

_"¿Hasta dónde ha llegado Ichigo con alguien?"_

De inmediato, frunció el ceño molesta, pero el tono rosa de sus mejillas decían lo contrario. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, no debía estar pensando en esas cosas. Lo que Ichigo hiciera con las demás no tenia que importarle. ¿Cierto?

Tener tiempo libre para pensar no era buena idea.

.

I&R

.

El aire movió sus cabellos brunos, sintiendo la fresca brisa sobre su rostro. La hora de receso comenzó cinco minutos atrás. Le gustaba almorzar en la azotea, aunque en esa ocasión no estaba sola. Él comía mientras ella bebía el sumo de fresa que tenía entre sus manos. Dio un nuevo sorbo y miró de reojo a su acompañante. Colocó sus finos brazos sobre la baranda, jugando con la pajilla de su bebida.

— ¿Piensas estar todo el tiempo conmigo?

Él sólo la miró.

— ¿Te molesta?

Rukia negó sin despegar su mirada del frente. Después se levantó de su lugar, sonriendo de manera burlona.

— ¿No te dije que odio que me consientan? —él no comprendió—. Me has comprado la comida de hoy, y ayer por la tarde tú pagaste la cuenta.

Ante tales argumentos, Ichigo también rió de medio lado. Olvidó lo directa que era esa _cajita de sorpresas_.

—Es común, se supone que salimos.

Ella rió.

—Nadie nos cree eso.

Ichigo bufó, dándole la razón. Ni sus compañeras les habían creído. No quiso seguir con ese tema, se dedicó a comer el onigiri que compró en la cafetería. Rukia tampoco dijo nada. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, no era incomodo, les agradaba estar así por un rato. Ella seguía jugando con el empaque vacio, debía guardar la basura para tirarla después en un cesto del salón. Unos instantes más, Kuchiki decidió romper el mutismo.

—Oye, esta tarde ve a la práctica otra vez, vago —él no le respondió, pero ella sabía cómo convencerlo—. Te esperare al final —Ichigo la miró sorprendido—. Bueno, si tardas mucho en salir me iré antes, baka.

Ichigo suspiró levemente cerrando los ojos, asintiendo sin palabras. Aún no comprendía porque aceptaba sin negarse, tan raro que ni él lo comprendía. Le agradaba estar a su lado. Con ese ligero movimiento, observando sus ojos cerrados, la morena notó el color de sus pestañas. Nadie podía decir que el color de su cabello era tinte, ya que sus pestañas eran del mismo tono claro. Un nuevo dato curioso que descubrió ese día.

Curiosa, Rukia levantó su mano, acercándose demasiado a Ichigo. Éste dio un ligero brinco al sentir su mano sobre su rostro. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al notar el rostro de Rukia tan cerca del suyo. Ella no se quedo atrás, al ser consciente de la cercanía entre sus rostros, siendo atravesada por la intensidad de esos ojos miel, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas le ardieran tomando un ligero tono rosa.

Desviando esos pensamientos, llevó su mano hacia uno de sus ojos.

—Tienes una pestaña aquí —le quitó la pestaña que estorbaba y regresó a su lugar. Le latía con fuerza el pecho, no podía creer lo que le pasaba. Mientras Kurosaki parecía no darle la mínima importancia. O al menos eso era lo que creía Kuchiki, lo que no sabía era que el pelinaranja estaba igual de sorprendido que ella—. Tus pestañas también son claras —dijo, tratando de cortar ese ambiente raro.

Rukia seguía observando la pequeña hebra como si fuera algo bastante interesante e Ichigo la seguía viendo a ella.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al ver la cara desconcertada de _su novio_. Esperando que no notara sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—No —contestó desviando la mirada a cualquier otro lugar que no fueran esas cuencas azules.

Rukia suspiró internamente.

El timbre del receso sonó. Kuchiki agradeció su suerte. Sin otra palabra, ambos de dirigieron a sus respectivos salones de clases.

.

I&R

.

La última clase por fin terminó. Aún no podía irse, aunque su práctica terminara más temprano, le prometió a Ichigo que lo esperaría después de la suya. Tenía un poco de tiempo libre, todos sus compañeros salieron con prisa del salón, incluso Renji, que últimamente no lo veía debido a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Estuvo pensando en tantas cosas, que otra vez olvidó apuntar los ejercicios del pizarrón. Sin embargo, observó contenta que Inoue seguía ahí.

—Inoue, préstame los ejercicios.

—Claro que si —respondió dándole el cuaderno que estaba a punto de aguardar.

Rukia se sentó en su lugar y apresuró a copiarlos, no tardo ni cinco minutos en terminar. Se fijó que ya no había nadie en el salón, era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle a su amiga. Después de tanto pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión que la pelinaranja sería la única que podía contestar a sus preguntas. Ella conocía más del "tema" sobre Kurosaki. Tatsuki, la amiga de la infancia de Inoue, iba en el grupo de Ichigo.

—Oye, Inoue, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Por supuesto, Rukia-chan.

— ¿Tú sabes cuantas chicas se han acostado con Ichigo? —sin rodeos, directa como sólo ella lo podía ser.

No obstante, a Orihime se le pusieron rojas las mejillas. No esperaba esa pregunta tan repentina.

— ¡Rukia-chan, ya te dije que Kurosaki-kun no es ningún pervertido! —respondió con un tono más fuerte, pero el silencio de la morena le indicó que la escuchaba. Orihime se tranquilizó, sintiéndose un poco interesada—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Inoue la miró curiosa, Rukia no supo cómo responder. Nadie sabía de su relación con Ichigo.

— ¿He? Bueno, es que últimamente me llevo mucho con él, sólo es curiosidad.

Orihime pareció creerle, porque no dudó en responder.

—Por lo que sé, él no te toma de la mano, ni te abraza…"Ichigo no te tocará a menos que sea absolutamente necesario". Es la frese que me dijo Tatsuki-chan.

Rukia se recostó ligeramente sobre su butaca, repasando las palabras de su amiga. Ella siguió hablando.

—Incluso creo haber escuchado por Tatsuki-chan, que algunas de las chicas con las que ha salido se le insinúan demasiado. Pero como te dije, él es famoso por no hacer nada con ellas.

—Es raro —Kuchiki dibujó una sonrisa indescifrable.

Inoue asintió dándole la razón. Ambas rieron ante el último comentario.

.

I&R

.

Sentada sobre una banca del parque, contempló las tintineantes luminarias que comenzaban a prender. La tarde estaba cayendo, pronto oscurecería. Recargó su cuerpo sobre el respaldar de su asiento para ver su alrededor. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada zafiro recayó en las parejas que a esa hora se encontraban de paseo en el lugar; platicando muy cerca, tomándose de las manos, y algunos besándose o abrazándose.

—Todos presumen… lo hacen a propósito. ¿No? —habló así misma—. Supongo que yo soy la tonta aquí. ¿Por qué vine a un lugar lleno de parejas?

¡Ah, ya recordaba! Distinguiendo la silueta de la persona bastante conocida para ella tuvo su respuesta. Todo por esperarlo a él. ¿Desde cuándo hacía promesas?

Después de despedirse de Inoue, ella fue a su práctica, siendo a un horario diferente a la de Ichigo, salió primero. Decidió antes de irse dejarle una nota en su casillero. En ésta le indicaba el lugar en donde lo esperaría hasta que él terminara su práctica con el entrenador Kensei. Justo como lo prometió. Esa fue la principal razón de terminar en ese parque.

Ichigo la miró levantarse de la banca.

— ¿Pensé que ya te habías ido?

—Estaba a punto de irme.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—Hace tiempo que no venia aquí —habló de repente Rukia, mirando a una pareja sentada en una banca—. Sigue igual que siempre, con parejas por todas partes —ella se detuvo, volteando a mirarlo—. Nosotros también somos una.

Ichigo rió imperceptiblemente. A veces a él también le parecía extraño, que lo olvidaba por momentos. Rukia no era como las demás, ella no lo atosigaba ni seguía los estándares que siempre conocía. Con ella todo era diferente. La morena se acercó al borde del puente que en esos momentos atravesaban. Desde ese lugar se podía notar el sol, ya casi oculto por el atardecer.

— ¿No crees que deberías venir a un sitio como este una vez a la semana?

Ichigo se paró junto a ella, pero no contestó. Rukia se dio cuenta, de lo que dijo sin pensar.

—Supongo que no ha todos les gustan estos lugares —inclinándose sobre la baranda, observó el agua.

Rukia posó sus ojos del agua a su acompañante. No conocía mucho de relaciones, pero con ese tipo de atmosfera (atardecer y romanticismo alrededor), cualquier pareja se besaría. ¿Cierto? Sin embargo, a sus pensamientos llegaron las palabras de Inoue: "_Por lo que sé, él no te toma de la mano, ni te abraza… Ichigo no te tocará a menos que sea absolutamente necesario."_

Ichigo notó la intensa mirada sobre su rostro. Él se giró observándola de la misma manera, sus iris miel se concentraron en la profundidad de los orbes violetas. Rukia no desviaba su mirada, al contrario, sintió una gran confianza antes de cerrar los ojos.

_"¿Cuántas chicas han cerrado sus ojos como yo ahora? Y… ¿Cuál sería la respuesta de Ichigo?"_

Con el mismo sentimiento que apreció en la azotea de la escuela, Ichigo colocó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, pero al contrario de la lejanía que Rukia esperaba, Kurosaki fue quien la acerco a él para terminar la poca distancia que los separaba.

Uniendo sus labios en un roce que no se esperaba.

Ichigo la estaba besando.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo otra vez por aquí con un nuevo capi de esta historia n.n Creo que no me tarde mucho ¿No?**_

_**Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, estos dos ya van avanzando más de lo que piensan (al menos ya se besaron XD). Les había dicho que es una historia muy sencilla pero entretenida, espero que la disfruten n.n**_

_**Les doy las gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo de ustedes, tanto los comentarios, las alertas y favoritos, todos ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo. Pero mi mayor agradecimiento es a las personas que se toman su tiempo para comentar. Muchas gracias a: **__Nemesis2012, 1234567, Akisa, elenita-chan, Mei Fanel, Chappy-Kurosaki, metitus, Koral Kurosaki, rukia kurosaki, Ireth I. Nainieum, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Anahis, Rinmy Uchiha, ichi-kia-chan, chik-yinyang, NelIra, giby-chan y Any-chan15._

_**Cuídense mucho! Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	5. Thursday

**Thursday**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

"Sus labios eran tan suaves…

Tal vez no duró demasiado aquel contacto, pero fue suficiente para probar el dulce sabor de su boca. Ichigo se apartó lentamente de ella, parpadeando un par de veces para enfocar su rostro. Notando un tono rojizo apoderarse de los pálidos pómulos de Rukia. Ella abrió sus ojos por completo y él no supo que pensar al ver esas cuencas zafiro sin moverse. Parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—_"¿Me habrá mentido Inoue?"_ —se preguntó a sí misma—. Creo que me ha engañado…—respondió en un tono bajito, pero bastante audible para Ichigo, quien enarcó una ceja sin comprender la frase.

— ¿Qué?

El rostro de Kurosaki mostraba intriga. Sin embargo, antes de que volviera a preguntar, o su boca soltara alguna otra palabra, Kuchiki negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Su rostro mostraba un semblante indescifrable. Sin preocuparse su expresión, apretó la mochila contra su pecho antes de contestar.

—No es nada.

Dándole una última mirada, la morena dio media vuelta para continuar caminando.

Ichigo trató de estirar su brazo para evitar que se fuera, pero algo se lo impidió…"

_Beep, beep, beep._

¿Qué era ese sonido?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, notando que estuvo soñando con la tarde anterior. Miró alrededor de su habitación enfocándose en la luz del sol colándose por su ventana. El sonido de la alarma lo despertó por completo, pero se volvió a envolver entre las sabanas. No tenía ganas de levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Para su mala suerte ya era _jueves_ y no podía faltar a clases.

Con un fuerte bostezó se puso de pie para ir al baño. Estando frente al espejo observó su rostro. Seguía recordando su "sueño", sobre todo el semblante confuso de ella antes de irse. ¿Rukia sintió lo mismo que él? Negó un par de veces.

—Al parecer, sigo tomándome en serio sus bromas —habló en voz alta estando solo en el baño.

Lavó su cara con agua fría para despertar por completo. Su semblante estaba raro, no durmió muy bien, provocando que le salieran unas pequeñas ojeras bajos sus ojos. Sin darle importancia, se cambió con rapidez, saliendo directo a la escuela.

_"¿Qué cara se supone debo poner cuando me encuentre con ella?"_

Una pregunta que no sabía responderse. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera; _ansioso_. No quería que la actitud de Rukia cambiara. Si sólo era una broma como las pasadas, sería menos complicado. Quería seguir con ella como hasta ahora. Estaba acostumbrándose demasiado a su compañía.

— ¡Hey, buenos días!

Se sobresaltó ligeramente por el sonido de esa voz. No supo en qué momento quedó parado frente a la entrada de la escuela. Tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de ella.

—Buenas.

Saludó de manera ordinaria. Rukia lo observó con detalle. Toda la noche la pasó en vela analizando su actual situación, llegando a la conclusión que no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos por ese "evento" que experimentaron. _"No será diferente"_. Quería convencerse. El hecho de que ese beso le agradara demasiado, no quería decir que a Ichigo también. Lo mejor era dejarlo olvidado.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu cara? —preguntó de repente para terminar el silencio.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

Ella frunció el ceño con fingida molestia. Actuaria tan normal como de costumbre.

— ¡No me respondas con otra pregunta, baka! Está rara —señaló sus ojeras. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, seguida por él. Lo miró de reojo antes de volver a hablar—. Oh, y no intentes nada como un beso de buenos días o algo así, que lo de ayer fue tu culpa —dijo a modo de broma, con esas palabras trataba de sonar sarcástica para romper la tención del día anterior.

Kurosaki se sintió aliviado al notar que Rukia se comportaba natural, se alegraba que no quisiera alejarse. Ni que lo considerara un aprovechado. Su _relación_ continuaba en curso.

—No fue un accidente, fue una trampa —respondió con el mismo tono burlón de ella.

Rukia comenzó a reír, sin percatarse que Ichigo también reía ligeramente.

.

I&R

.

Al terminar la segunda hora, Rukia caminaba por el pasillo con una gran pila de libros sobre sus manos. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca a dejar los ejemplares que utilizaron para la clase de historia. Decidió que ella sola podía entregarlos ya que no pesaban. Al mirar al frente, se topó con la sonrisa de su amiga.

— ¡Rukia-chan, déjame ayudarte!

Inoue se acercó con prisa a ella y tomó la mitad de libros. Le agradeció. Con ellos no podía caminar con rapidez, estorbaban la vista de su trayecto. Ambas continuaron su recorrido por el solitario pasillo. Un silencio se formó, que fue roto por la repentina pregunta de Orihime.

— ¿Recuerdas que ayer me preguntabas sobre Kurosaki-kun?

Rukia alzó una ceja sin comprender, pero asintió levemente.

—Sí, te dije que sólo era curiosidad.

Orihime también asintió recordando la conversación. Decidió continuar.

—Sé que es algo repentino, pero ayer por la tarde Tatsuki-chan también hablaba sobre él —la morena seguía sin comprender e Inoue sabía que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto—. En conclusión, ella me dijo que Kurosaki-kun tiene un amor secreto. ¡No lo podía creer!

Kuchiki se detuvo para mirarla con atención.

— ¿Amor secreto? —preguntó algo confundida. Su amiga asintió varias veces.

—Sí, no sé los detalles, pero hay una chica de la cual está enamorado. Aunque ignoro el porqué no anda con ella. Creo que se llama… —pareció meditarlo por unos segundos—. Mmm… ¿Riku?, ¿Ruka? ¡Ah! ya recordé, es Riruka. La chica de la cual está enamorado Kurosaki-kun se llama Riruka

_Riruka._

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? ¿Acaso era el mismo nombre que vio en el celular de Ichigo? ¿Sería la misma persona? Y otra cuestión más importante. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento no le agradaba?

— ¿Pasa algo malo? Te quedaste pensativa, Rukia-chan.

Kuchiki dejó de mirarla para restarle importancia.

—No es nada, sólo recordé que van a cerrar temprano la biblioteca.

Y siguieron caminando hablando de cosas triviales. ¡Se suponía que NO debía impórtele!

.

I&R

.

Bostezó con cansancio antes de guardar el último paquete vacio de comida. Al igual que los últimos días, ambos se encontraban sentados en la azotea de la escuela, terminando su almuerzo. Después de su "charla" con Inoue, Rukia decidió que no tenía que darle importancia (a pesar de que ese _malestar_ en su pecho no desapareciera). No era asunto suyo el saber con quién se relacionaba el pelinaranja. No quería seguir pensando en cosas que no sabía cómo responderse.

—Tengo sueño —volvió a bostezar estirando los brazos.

— ¿Por qué no te duermes? Aún falta para que suene el timbre.

Ella lo miró, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tienes razón. Y ya que te ofreciste, tomare tu pierna de almohada.

— ¿He?

Ichigo se sorprendió por la repentina propuesta, sobre todo al sentir que apoyaba su cabeza contra una de sus piernas. Rukia trató de acomodarse al no recibir replica.

—Es puro musculo —picó su pierna con uno de sus dedos.

Él se tensó ligeramente.

—Aunque no lo creas, entreno.

—Me sorprende, sobre todo porque faltas mucho a la práctica —se burló antes de cerrar sus ojos con pesadez. En verdad tenía bastante sueño—. Pero creo que está bien.

—_"Está bien para ti quizás, pero para mí es un poco…"_

Su frese mental quedo inconclusa al observarla cerrar sus ojos. Se veía tan tranquila, como una fina muñeca de porcelana que atesoras contemplar. Negó ligeramente. Definitivamente estaba volviéndose un _cursi_ por pensar de semejante manera. Rukia ignoraba lo que comenzaba a provocar en su subconsciente.

—Oye —el sonido de su voz lo atrajo a la realidad. Ella siguió hablando—. ¿Conoces a Tatsuki de tu clase? —no quería parecer impertinente, pero esa duda le surgió desde la mañana. La amiga de Inoue parecía saber mucho sobre Ichigo. Imaginó que podría ser su amiga—. ¿Has salido con ella?

El cuerpo de Ichigo se volvió a tensar, pero esta vez por una razón diferente.

—No, y aunque fuera lo contrario, no mantengo contacto con ninguna de las personas con las que he salido —contestó de manera austera. A Rukia le sorprendió. Se incorporó sentándose frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿No te llaman? Yo creo que si lo hacen.

Ichigo se puso serio. No le gustaba hablar de esos temas.

—No lo sé, no contesto llamadas de números desconocidos.

Con esa respuesta, el semblante de la muchacha también cambio, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Tan seco como si no le importaran los sentimientos de los demás.

— ¿Acaso borras su números? —sin recibir respuesta, aprovechó para seguir hablando—. ¿Solo eso? ¿No más contacto? ¿No es un poco frío de tu parte?

La mirada severa de Ichigo no cambio ante las cuestiones. Kuchiki ya no lo veía a la cara, su mirada bajó como tratando de encontrar las respuestas en el suelo de la azotea. ¡No lo comprendía!

—Bueno, ¿podrías soportar que el _sujeto_ con el que sales, siga recibiendo llamadas de otras personas con las que antes tenía una relación?

Rukia alzó con rapidez su mirada.

—Yo, creo… —no sabía que responder ante su pregunta. Por una parte tenía razón, a nadie le gustaría eso. Pero por otro lado, seguía siendo algo bastante decepcionante. Y entendía el porqué—. En otras palabras, la semana que viene también borraras mi número —no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación

Los ojos miel de Kurosaki se turbaron por un momento antes de contestar.

—La verdad es que…

El sonido de un celular interrumpió la respuesta que Rukia esperaba escuchar. ¡Era la misma molesta _musiquita_ que recordaba del centro comercial! Sin terminar la oración, Ichigo sacó su móvil para verificar lo que ya imaginaba.

—Tengo que contestar.

Se levantó ante la interrogante mirada de esos orbes zafiro.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Ginjou es un completo idiota!_

Ichigo frunció el ceño ligeramente ante aquel exagerado volumen de voz. Masajeó ligeramente el puente de su nariz para no perder la calma. Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que meterse en los asuntos amorosos de su primo. Con Riruka tenía que tener mucha paciencia.

—No sé de qué te sorprende, pero no creo que tampoco sea toda su culpa.

Ante su respuesta, escuchó un bufido disconforme.

—_Ese tonto no responde mis llamadas. ¿Acaso estas de su parte?_

—No es que este de su parte, sólo comportarte, Riruka.

Rukia abrió los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, sin evitar recordar la frase de su amiga.

_"La chica de la cual está enamorado Kurosaki-kun se llama Riruka"_

—Lo siento, Riruka, estoy…

Sin embargo, Ichigo no terminó de responder. De un manotazo, Rukia le arrebató el celular de la mano. Oprimió la tecla roja que indicaba el término de la llamada antes de encararlo. Kurosaki la contemplaba sorprendido, sin saber que pensar de dicha acción tan repentina.

—Riruka…—respondió de una manera molesta y le lanzó de nuevo el celular. El pelinaranja lo tomó a tiempo para que no callera al suelo—. Así que…puedes borrar todos los números de las chicas con las que saliste como si no pasara nada —clavó su mirada en él—. ¿Pero sigues teniendo el número de esa chica que TE GUSTA? Es algo injusto. ¿No crees?

Ichigo seguía sin comprender. Era la primera vez que veía a Rukia tan molesta.

— ¿Por qué estás enojada?

— ¡¿Por qué? Bueno, yo…—no estaba segura de dónde provenía ese sentimiento. Pero no se retractaba. Sin dejar de mostrarse firme, le respondió—. ¡Porque ahora soy YO la que está saliendo contigo! ¡¿Por qué no debería estar molesta, idiota?

Sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta para irse de ese lugar. No quería estar más tiempo mirando esos ojos miel. Por su parte, Ichigo quedo de pie, observando cómo se alejaba. Recargó su cabeza contra la malla de la barandilla sin la intención de seguirla. Entendía ese sentimiento. Miró su celular y oprimió la tecla de marcación. No tardó para que contestaran.

— ¿Sigues enojada?

Habló con ese tono tranquilo que siempre utilizaba con ella. Del otro lado del auricular se escuchó un suspiro.

—_Ahora estoy enojada contigo y con Ginjou. Ambos son unos tontos _—_la pelirroja volvió a suspirar con más fuerza_—. _Pero aún sabiendo eso, los quiero a los dos_.

Asintió aún sabiendo que no lo veía.

—Sólo habla personalmente con él, apuesto a que ni siquiera lo has ido a buscar.

Riruka soltó una ligera carcajada, Ichigo la conocía muy bien, por eso le encantaba hablar con él. Siempre tan sincero.

—_Te quiero, Ichigo _—_soltó de la nada sabiendo la respuesta._

Kurosaki dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de contestar lo que había decidido.

—Y yo a ti, Riruka…

.

I&R

.

Rukia paró en seco antes de llegar a su salón de clases. Su ceño fruncido desapareció lentamente. ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera? Se suponía que no tenía que importarle, se trataba sólo de un "juego" que no representaba nada. Una curiosidad inquieta por saber que pasaba por la mente de Kurosaki. Nada más. Entonces… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento confuso que se mantenía dentro de su pecho?

_"Celos"_

Le respondió una ligera _vocecita _en su cabeza, ella se agitó para evitar escucharla. No podían ser celos. ¡No estaba celosa! Admitía que todo ese "revoltijo" de sensaciones era nuevo. Jamás mantuvo _ese_ tipo de relación con otra persona. Nadie había llamado su atención, ni logrado liarla de esa manera. De confundirla hasta ese grado.

Sin embargo, quería mantenerse firme a su negativa.

Porqué si aceptaba _ese_ sentimiento, tendría que admitir que Ichigo se estaba convirtiendo en algo más espacial que una _curiosidad_ o un simple amigo. Lo conocía tan poco tiempo, pero él logró conocerla mejor que todos sus compañeros juntos (exceptuando a Renji).

¡Pero su enojo no era por celos!

Sólo no le gustaba la forma en que Ichigo trataba los sentimientos de las personas. Sí, eso le sonaba más convincente. Meditándolo con calma, no tenía por qué haberle gritado ni reclamado. Realmente no eran novios. Kurosaki podía estar con la persona que él quisiera. Después de todo, la próxima semana ya no sabría nada de él.

Pasaría a ser "un número más" en su olvidada lista de recuerdos.

.

I&R

.

La práctica terminó, todos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares. Ichigo tomó su mochila para irse de ahí, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir en la escuela. Después de terminar su conversación con Riruka se sintió realmente cansado. No obstante, antes de salir por completo, la figura de Rukia apareció a unos metros de él. Seguramente ella también regresaba a casa. Tenía que hablar para arreglar las cosas, no quería que se alejara tan pronto, la semana aún no terminaba. Ella ya no parecía molesta.

— ¿Acabas de salir de la práctica?

Rukia levantó la vista de su celular para enfocar a su acompañante.

—Si, al igual que tú —le contesto de forma normal. Decidió no parecer una _novia resentida_ con él. No tenía motivos para serlo. Además, no quería desperdiciar los pocos días que le quedaban—. Vi tus últimos tiros, no estuvieron nada mal.

—Tienes razón, cada vez soy más bueno.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Idiota, no seas tan presumido. ¡Te falta mucho para alcanzarme!

Continuaron caminaron uno al lado de otro por la solitaria calle. Ichigo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Rukia acomodaba su ligera bufanda rosa que su hermana le regaló. Ambos mirando hacia el frente. En un silencio que no duró demasiado.

—Sabes, lo estuve pensando mucho, siento lo que paso. No tenía porque enfadarme. ¿Cierto? —detuvo su caminar para mirarlo de frente—. ¿Por qué me enfade?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, sabiendo que era todo lo contrario—. No tienes porque pensar en eso, ni disculparte —hizo una seña con su mano para que se acercara, inclinándose hasta llegar al oído de ella—. Creo que soy del tipo de persona que le gusta que lo aten.

Rukia parpadeó sorprendida, antes de reír.

— ¿Acaso eres masoquista, baka?

Kurosaki no respondió. No era a ese _tipo_ de ataduras a las que se refería, pero se conformaba con volver a escucharla reír.

Por alguna razón, sentían un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

.

I&R

.

Miraba el teléfono como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Las últimas palabras de Kurosaki seguían resonando dentro de su cabeza. Aún no podía comprender por completo aquella repentina decisión.

— ¿Y esa actitud? —le preguntó al aire.

Ichigo era un completo idiota.

_"Y yo a ti, Riruka….pero ya no voy a responder más a tus llamadas. Siempre antepusiste a Ginjou. Ahora yo también tengo a alguien más importante para mí que tú. Alguien a quien a en verdad quiero a mi lado."_

¿Quién diría que Ichigo por fin se enamoraría de otra chica?

Ella pensaba que siempre tendría su corazón.

¿Cuánto le duraría el gusto?

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Por fin estoy aquí con la continuación de esta historia, que se que esta vez me tarde más de lo debido, pero no tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Las cosas para ellos se comienzan a ponerse confusas, bueno el amor siempre es confuso ¬¬, pero que se le va hacer, eso es la sal de las relaciones XD**_

_**En verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo, ya que sin él no sería lo mismo de esta historia, porque así se que les gusta y me animan a continuar, por eso muchas gracias por el tiempo que me regalan, sobre todo a los que dejan sus valiosos comentarios, muchas gracias a: **__kaii-chn, Akisa, Rinmy Uchiha, Nemesis2012, Mei Fanel, Angel-Truesdale, rangiku-chan, 1234567, Clan Yuki, emina-116, Anahis, Kakiyu, dulceCandy la diosa del amor (gracias x4 n.n), XD Ia-chan, QaramellTem, chik-yinyang, SersiiPearce, elenita-chan, Elisa20, Naoko twodo, NelIra, Natsumi Anko, giby-chan, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, neko dani y lala._

_**En verdad espero subir más pronto el próximo (aunque mis dedos se pongan rebeldes y no quieran escribir más rápido ¬¬)**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	6. Friday I

**Friday I**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Rukia bostezó ligeramente antes de mirar al frente del pizarrón, dónde el profesor de ingles escribía con paciencia la traducción de un texto. No lo podía creer, su primera clase del día y ya estaba distraída. Ella se consideraba una buena alumna, por dicha razón le comenzaba a preocupar tomar por costumbre pasar de largo sus cátedras. Sabía bien quién era el principal _culpable._ Su típica rutina cambió _gracias_ él. Otro de sus nuevos hábitos era encontrárselo en la salida de la estación. Y ese día no fue la excepción. Ichigo la esperó para ir juntos a la escuela, pero éste no se encontraba solo, estaba rodeado por varias chicas. No las mismas del otro día; unas diferentes. No las conocía, tal vez iban en un grado menor. Sin embargo, trató de no prestarles atención, se _suponía_ que no debía importarle.

Dejó de ver a sus "compañeras" para concentrarse en el semblante de Kurosaki, que parecía algo raro. Como pensativo o fuera de lugar. No, distraído y desinteresado lo definían mejor. Ante tal semblante, lo único que se le venía a la mente era un nombre.

¿El nombre responsable de esas expresiones?

_Riruka_

Sin ser consciente, su mano escribió dicho nombre en su cuaderno.

— ¿Cuál será su verdadera relación? —se preguntó. Negó ligeramente, comenzando a rayar el nombre con bastante fuerza hasta que se rompió la hoja. Estuvo a punto de soltar un insulto por desgatar su pobre libreta, pero no pudo hacerlo al escuchar la voz del maestro.

—Seguiremos con este ejercicio la próxima clase, por favor. Nos vemos mañana —avisó el rubio profesor Rose antes de salir del salón.

Todos los demás alumnos se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Ni siquiera les prestó atención. Suspiró con frustración, dejándose caer sobre la mesa de su pupitre. Llevó sus manos tras su nuca jalando sus brunos cabellos en un acto de desesperación. Ya no se entendía ni ella misma. Se suponía que todo tenía que seguir normal, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarse _esas_ ideas de la cabeza. ¡¿Por qué las relaciones tenían que ser tan complicadas?

— ¡Hey, Rukia!

El llamado se su nombre provocó que soltara sus cabellos. Agradeciendo que alguien la interrumpiera de su intento de padecer alopecia temprana. Levantó su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de su amigo Renji, quien la miraba desde su lugar.

— ¿Y esa cara?

Preguntó con interés el pelirrojo, durante toda la clase la estuvo observando. Que Rukia estuviera tan distraída era algo nuevo, sobre todo porque no era el primer día.

— ¿Te refieres a mí?

—Claro que si, por si no lo has notado, ya no hay nadie en el salón.

Rukia giró su rostro para todos lados verificando que era verdad.

— ¡No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta!

Abarai seguía sin comprender esa actitud tan distraída, pero como buen amigo que se consideraba, trataría de darle ánimos.

—Bien, no sé lo que te pasa. Pero como veo que estás triste, te daré algo para que te animes —comenzó a revolver dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Rukia, ¿estás libre el próximo fin de semana?

Ella lo miró confundida.

— ¿He? Supongo que sí —respondió no muy convencida.

—Entonces te daré estos pases, son para la inauguración de la nueva pista de patinaje. Me los regalaron en mi trabajo, pero no creo tener tiempo de ir. Además, tú siempre quisiste ir a una. Te servirán para distraerte —alentó, entregándole el boleto.

— ¿Una entrada VIP para dos? —leyó el papel cuando lo tuvo en las manos.

—Sí, creo que solo vale para esa fecha. Puedes ir con quien tú quieras.

Por primera vez en el día, los ojos violetas de Kuchiki se iluminaron con total alegría.

— ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Renji!

El pelirrojo no pasó por alto la cara emocionada de la morena. Enarcó una de sus cejas con sorpresa.

—Oye, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

Ante la cuestión, los ojos alegres de Rukia se abrieron ligeramente y sus mejillas enrojecieron con tenuidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No crees, que es algo repentino de tu parte preguntarme eso?

Renji se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, solo que últimamente pareces distraída. Como por ejemplo esto —señaló el boleto—. Parece que ya tienes en mente a alguien a quien invitar.

Rukia desvió su vista a otro punto del salón.

— ¿Entonces, si tengo razón?

Kuchiki no sabía que responder. Confiaba en Renji, se trataba de su mejor amigo, pero aún así no podía expresarse con tanta facilidad como otras personas. Ni ella misma sabía como descifrar sus sentimientos. No, lo mantendría en secreto hasta estar segura. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, observó el reloj del salón, dándole una idea para no responder.

—Si sigues de curioso, se te hará tarde para llegar a tu trabajo.

Le indicó el reloj de la pared. Renji suspiró resignado antes de levantarse. No respondió ni un "si" ni un "no", lo que decía que algo raro pasaba. Esperaría paciente a que ella decidiera contárselo.

—Está bien. Nos vemos después.

Se despidió sin muchos ánimos al salir del aula. Una vez sola, volvió a encogerse en su lugar, contemplando el boleto con interés.

¿Alguien en mente para invitar?

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Tenía a alguien en mente.

.

I&R

.

Atravesando la rejilla, el aire pasó sin problemas golpeando su rostro. Una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza la malla de metal entre sus dedos. Los fuertes gritos de los alumnos se escuchaban por toda la cancha. Rukia sólo contemplaba a uno especial. A esa hora del día, el grupo de Kurosaki había salido a las canchas para realizar su clase de educación física. Ella también tenía clase; el gran cuadernillo de dibujo bajo de su brazo, indicaba que estaba en clase de arte. La profesora Unohana les permitió salir para esa práctica al aire libre. Su trabajo consistía en dibujar algo de su alrededor. Aunque no pudo evitar ir hacia las canchas.

Aún de espaldas, Ichigo percibió la mirada sobre él. Giró sin prisa para encontrarse con los ojos de Rukia sobre su persona. De un brinco se levantó de su lugar para ir junto a Kuchiki, separados por la tela de alambre.

—Otra vez de vago, te regañaran por venir aquí —lo regañó con un tono de disgusto fingido.

—Para mi suerte, estamos tomando un descanso.

Antes de recibir un nuevo comentario, Kurosaki se fijó en el gran cuaderno.

—No sabía que te gustaba el arte.

—No me gusta, es una clase que tengo que practicar por la calificación.

—Tú siempre tan directa.

Tenía pensado rebatirle, pero prefirió quedarse callada al notar el sonido de varios cuchicheos a su espalda, miró hacia atrás en donde un grupo de chicas de su salón dibujaban con ímpetu. Algo común, sino fuera porque no dejaban de observar en su dirección. No viendo el paisaje, sino a una persona en específico.

— ¿Te estarán dibujando para la clase? —le preguntó con un tinte de burla.

—Supongo.

_"Que idiota, presumido"_, pensó. Ni siquiera lo negó. Sin embargo no quiso cavilar en eso, se concentró en la verdadera razón de ir hasta ese lugar.

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a la inauguración de la nueva pista de patinaje?

Sin rodeos. Directo al punto.

— ¿Pista de patinaje?

Por un segundo, Ichigo se sintió en la dimensión desconocida. No se esperaba algo así de repente. Él siempre era quien la invitaba. La señaló a ella y luego a sí mismo.

— ¿Tú y yo?

—Claro que si, baka —rió, apresurándose a sacar el boleto—. Mira, tengo entradas.

— ¿Y cuándo es?

—Mmm, creo que el próximo fin de semana… —bajó la mirada para buscar la fecha del ticket—. ¡Sí, es la próxima semana! ¿Entonces, vamos? —preguntó emocionada, levantando la vista para saber la respuesta del pelinaranja. No obstante, cualquier muestra de alegría se esfumó al ver la cara inexpresiva de Ichigo.

— ¿El fin que viene?

La pequeña sonrisa de Rukia desapareció. Se regañó mentalmente, estaba tan emocionada que olvidó por completo que su "extraña relación" no pasaría de esa simple semana. Trató volver a sonreír, quitando de su semblante cualquier muestra de decepción. No quería parecer tonta esperando una afirmativa que no llegaría.

—Ah, pero no te preo…

El sonido de un silbato se escuchó, quebrando la incómoda atmosfera y cortando su respuesta.

— ¡Ichigo, es tu turno!

Gritaron desde la cancha. El pelinaranja volteó, alzando su mano para darle a entender a su compañero que lo escuchó. Giró nuevamente para quedar de frente a Rukia, sus flequillos naranjas cubrían sus ojos.

—Sobre esto…hablamos luego —fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Kuchiki no dijo nada, sólo observó cómo se alejaba con prisa. Apretó el boleto que aún sostenía en su mano izquierda y su cuaderno en la mano derecha. Su vista no se despegaba del frente, aunque no estuviera viendo algo en especial.

—No sabía que hablaras mucho con Kurosaki-kun.

Escuchó a su espalda la voz de su amiga, quien no iba sola, otras dos de sus compañeras la acompañaban. Una morena de dos coletas y una rubia de cabellos cortos.

—Sólo le decía que no faltara a la práctica —contestó como si nada, despegando su vista del frente para ver a Inoue.

Antes de que comenzaran a caminar hacia su salón, escucharon varios gritos provenientes de las canchas. Todas voltearon hacia ese lugar. Al parecer, Kurosaki fue el primero en llegar de la carrera que su grupo realizó.

—Kurosaki-kun es tan guapo —habló en un suspiro la chica de coletas. Parecía que le salían corazoncitos alrededor. Rukia y Orihime sólo la miraban con pena ajena.

—Puedes intentarlo la semana que viene, Loly. Tal vez tengas una oportunidad —la apoyó su rubia amiga.

— ¡Tienes razón, Menoly! —se alegró Loly. Rió al imaginárselo, jalando a su amiga para comenzar a caminar.

Rukia no dijo nada, vio de reojo el boleto. Era cierto, la próxima semana ya no estarían juntos. Posiblemente alguna de ellas tomaría su lugar.

.

I&R

.

Al caer la tarde las clases dieron fin. El entrenamiento también duró poco debido a que el maestro Kensei tuvo que salir temprano. Rukia aprovechó ese tiempo para ir a buscar al pelinaranja, quien para su sorpresa ya la estaba esperando en la salida. Caminaron por largo rato sin decir nada. Llegaron a una escalinata, pero antes de bajar, sacó de su mochila el boleto que le regaló Renji para entregárselo a él. Durante las demás clases decidió qué hacer con la invitación.

—Toma.

Ichigo agarró el pequeño papel que le ofrecía.

— ¿He?

Ante la muda interrogación, ella decidió explicarle.

—Es para ti, puedes ir con quien quieras la semana que viene.

— ¿Qué?

La morena siguió caminando bajando la escalera, Ichigo quedo de pie, mirando el boleto que tenía en las manos. Un pase doble para la nueva pista de patinaje.

—A menos que… ¿piensas invitar a Riruka?

Observó la cara de Ichigo sin poder descifrarla. Él seguía pendiente del papel sin levantar la vista.

—A ti, te gusta ella. ¿No? —suspiró—. No importa, sé que no te darás por vencido.

Ichigo arrugó su entrecejo, fijando su clara mirada en la joven. Al mismo tiempo que estrujaba el boleto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas, Rukia?

Ella no comprendió sus preguntas. Sólo lo miraba hacia arriba, entando algunos escalones más abajo que él, podía ver su rostro a la perfección.

—_"Ayer, cuando te enfadaste, diciendo que tú eras la que estaba saliendo conmigo ahora… me sentí feliz, muy feliz" _—pensó decirle en voz alta, pero desistió de hacerlo. Las palabras de Rukia lo seguían, una de las causas que lo ayudó a tomar la decisión de dejar de lado a Riruka. Fue gracias a ella que por fin comprendió lo importante que Rukia se volvió en su vida. Aunque no se expresó adecuadamente. Sus ojos ya no veían a esa muchacha de brunos cabellos sólo como un juego o como una buena amiga. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? —preguntó en voz alta al aire. Bajó los escalones que le faltaban para llegar a su lado—. Gustarte alguien, es realmente…

—Muy complicado —completó la frase la morena.

Kuchiki suspiró ligeramente, no le gustaba ver de esa manera a Kurosaki. Mirar la cara de confusión al pensar en _esa_ mujer que le gustaba no era algo muy agradable. Mucho menos si empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad.

—Es porque tú no sabes cómo llegar a ella. Si las chicas de la escuela escucharan sobre Riruka, seguramente se decepcionarían al saber que tus sentimientos ya tienen dueña.

Ichigo parpadeó confundido un par de veces. ¿Qué tenía que ver Riruka con que le gustara Rukia? ¿Podría ser qué, Rukia no se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras? ¿Tan confusos eran sus sentimientos? Rió con ironía, Kuchiki pensaba que se refería a Riruka, cuando la verdad es que se trataba de ella.

—Rukia, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que era muy lenta para captar las cosas?

— ¡¿A qué viene eso, idiota?

Él negó ligeramente antes de seguir hablando.

—Al ver tu cara, las personas piensan que eres una persona delicada y frágil. Sin embargo, eres muy ruda e impaciente, sueltas todo lo que te viene a la mente sin pensar en las consecuencias y haces las cosas con precipitación…

Rukia no dijo nada, Ichigo era bastante observador. Porqué esas cosas que le decía, eran ciertas. De esa manera era ella y no podía cambiar. Bajó lentamente la mirada cubriéndola con algunos de sus brunos mechones. Esas cosas las sabía, siempre se las decían a la cara. Oprimió con fuerza uno de sus puños al recordar. Siempre con lo mismo, todos aquellos que le pidieron salir antes y rechazaba, no se contenían al expresarlo.

_"Kuchiki, eres un fraude, tu personalidad no va con tu cara"_

_"Pensé que tu aptitud era diferente, pero creo que es chocante"_

_"Me haces sentir decepcionado"_

Sujetó con más fuerza la mochila que sostenía en una de sus manos. ¿Ichigo pensaba lo mismo que ellos? ¿Por qué ese pensamiento le hacía sentirse defraudada?

Y las palabras de Ichigo seguían saliendo sin parar.

—Eres muy franca e inusual, tu forma de ser y tu apariencia dicen todo lo contrario. Rukia, tu personalidad es…

Por alguna razón se sintió peor que otras veces. No le importaba lo que esos tipos idiotas pensaran de ella, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, que Ichigo la juzgara de la misma manera, le abría un hueco en el pecho. Inconscientemente cerró sus ojos, apretando más sus parpados ante la respuesta.

—Tu personalidad es…muy agradable.

Rukia abrió sus ojos zafiro sorprendida. Levantó su rostro para ver algún tipo de burla, pero en su lugar encontró la sonrisa que Ichigo le dedicaba. ¿Mentía? No, esa sensación cálida que le trasmitía decía lo contrario. Se sentía feliz, era la primera vez que le decían algo así.

_"Muy agradable" _ seguía resonando en su mente.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa ligera. Ichigo no pareció entender, pero ella siguió hablando—. Sabes, cada vez que se dan cuenta de cómo es mi personalidad, siempre se decepcionan. Esta es la primera vez, que dicen que estoy bien tal y como soy.

No esperaba que le agradeciera .A él le encantaba su personalidad. Nunca conoció a alguien tan especial como ella. Rukia era una persona decidida, pero tenía que admitir que en las cuestiones amorosas era un poco indolente. Ya que él se estaba casi declarando y ella sólo lo tomaba como un cumplido. Esa parte de su personalidad también le fascinaba.

—Como lo dije antes, eres muy lenta para estas cosas… —ella frunció el ceño pero no la dejó hablar—. Y creo que todos los demás son unos imbéciles al no apreciar tu personalidad. Pero lo que en verdad quiero decir, es que tú me…

— ¡¿Rukia?

No obstante, cualquier frase que pensó pronunciar, quedó a medias ante una tercera voz.

A ella dicha voz le pareció tan familiar, que no dudó en girar con prisa. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando sus ojos zafiro se toparon con unos verdes que reconocía muy bien, tenía tiempo sin saber de él. Su cara se iluminó de alegría.

— ¡Kaien!

Ichigo no supo cómo reaccionar al ver que _ese _desconocido se acercó con prisa, abrazándola de una manera bastante descarada para su gusto. No sólo eso, lo que más le sorprendió, fue la sonrisa que Kuchiki dibujaba en su rostro, y la fuerza con la que le devolvía el gesto.

¿Por qué Rukia le sonreía de esa manera?

Y por un momento, deseó que ese sujeto desapareciera y esas sonrisas fueran sólo para él.

¿Serian para él?

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Creo que esta vez no me tarde mucho, bueno a comparación con el capitulo anterior creo que fue más rápido (al menos eso espero jejeje)**_

_**Bien, aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, esto es algo así como una primera parte, así que tengan en cuenta que el viernes aun no ha terminado XD**_

_**Espero que siga siendo de su agrado, y pues la semana ya casi se termina y estos dos son muy lentos para hacer las cosas. Todos dirán, con un "me gustas" sería más que suficiente, pero si eso fuera así de fácil entonces no abría historia ¬¬, así que esto va con calma XD**_

_**Y como mi costumbre, me paso a dar mis agradecimientos a esas amables personas que se pasan por aquí y dejan un comentario para saber que piensan de la historia, ya que sus comentaros son muy importante para mi n.n, por eso, muchas gracias a:**__ BeTtY saku-ruki chan, Nemesis2012, Koral Kurosaki, neko dani, Akisa,____Clan Yuki, chik-yinyang, Anahis, Kakiyu, Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, nessie black 10, Any-chan15, metitus, kaii-chn, giby-chan, Chappy-Kurosaki, Iana Walker, elenita-chan, Evanna-118, Mei Fanel, NelIra, ichi-kia-chan, Wuakayaka, Ichigo LoVeR, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00 y romaneth._

_**Su apoyo es algo que valorado mucho n.n**_

_**Bueno, por ahora es todo**_

_**Nos vemos y como siempre cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y antes de irse, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	7. Friday II

**Friday II**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Kaien retiró a Rukia de entre sus brazos para observarla mejor. Aún sin soltarla por completo, Shiba la miró de arriba a abajo sin desaparecer su sonrisa, lo cual provocó que ella sonriera, pero de manera nerviosa. Estar bajo el escaneo de esos ojos verdes la inquieta, aunque también estaba contenta de verlo otra vez. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un poco de tono carmín.

—No puedo creer lo bonita que estas. La última vez que te vi fue hace como dos años, ni siquiera te reconocí de inmediato.

Rukia volvió a enrojecer por las palabras sinceras del mayor.

—El tiempo pasa y tengo que crecer, Kaien-dono.

—Sí, ya no eres una niña pequeña.

Kuchiki parecía bastante encantada con Kaien, que por un momento olvidó que Ichigo la esperaba. Un tanto apenada giró para verlo. Él le regresaba una mirada confundida con un toque de molestia que no pudo comprender al instante. Lo atribuyó al tiempo que estaba tardando, seguramente el pelinaranja quería seguir con su camino para llegar a casa. Disculpándose un momento con el moreno, caminó hasta ir junto al de ojos miel.

— ¡Ah! Si quieres puedes seguir sin mí, Ichigo.

Kurosaki negó, por alguna razón aquel tipo no le daba buena espina. No parecía mala persona, pero algo le hacía desconfiar.

—No, te esperare por aquí.

—Está bien, entonces ahorita regreso.

Ichigo asintió sin decir otra palabra, viendo como Rukia regresaba al lado del otro sujeto, un poco más retirado. Decidió sentarse en uno de los escalones mientras esperaba. Para aumentar su malestar, sólo veía la espalda de la morena, y el rostro alegre de Shiba. Frunció levemente el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que estaba tranquilo, pero el ligero tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo demostraba todo lo contrario. Mantenía sus ojos almendra sobre la "pareja". Jamás había visto a Rukia sonreír de esa manera a ninguno de sus compañeros de la escuela, ese hombre debía ser alguien especial para ella. Con dichas conclusiones, el malestar en su interior incrementó. Al principio sintió un desconcierto por no ser el único que podía hacerla sonreír de esa forma, pero ese _sentir_ se transformó de inmediato en uno de molestia al ver como la abrazaba, la veía de cuerpo completo y la hacía sonrojar. ¡Ni él que era SU NOVIO la había tenido entre sus brazos como ese tipo! Cerró sus ojos por un minuto para tranquilizarse, no tenía derecho de comportarse de esa manera ante el ¿amigo? de Kuchiki.

¿Celos? Ni con Riruka había sentido un malestar tan grande. Rukia era especial.

Suspiró cansando sin dejar de observarlos.

Al otro lado, la morena sentía una ligera incomodidad clavarse en su espalda. Miró disimuladamente de reojo, topándose con esa mirada clara sobre ellos.

Rukia podría considerarse una chica algo despistada en cuanto a relaciones amorosas y otros derivados, pero no quería decir que no se percatara del semblante irritado del pelinaranja. No sabría describir bien aquella mueca, entre; dolida, afligida y molesta. Eran tantos sentimientos en una sola expresión que no lograba sacársela de la cabeza. En otro tiempo, habría estado completamente feliz de volver a encontrarse con Kaien y pasar tiempo con él. Después de todo, Shiba representaba alguien especial del pasado. Esa admiración que siempre le tuvo fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en algo más especial, "algo" llamado _amor_, que retuvo en su corazón cuando el emocionado Shiba, le contó que iría a vivirse a otra ciudad después de casarse con Miyako, su novia. Ese tipo de cariño especial sentía por él. Sin embargo, eso fue en el pasado, cuando apenas era una niña de 15 años. Una niña ilusionada con su maestro de tiro con arco. Gracias a él, le debía su buen rendimiento en dicha disciplina.

Pero en ese momento parecía diferente. Siempre pensó que cuando lo volviera a ver, su corazón sufriría. Y no, al contrario, en verdad sentía felicidad de verlo tan animado. En ese instante, lo único que deseaba era terminar la conversación y regresar con Ichigo.

Raro. ¿No?

Kaien no despegaba su atención de su ex-alumna, sonriendo con su típica muestra de afecto. Le pareció delicada la expresión de la muchacha al ver a su compañero.

—Así que, él te gusta —no fue una pregunta, estaba completamente convencido.

Ella abrió los ojos de sobremanera. ¿Tan trasparente era? No obstante, no podía negárselo, Kaien la conocía bastante bien. Él podría ser la única persona a la que le contaría ese revoltijo de sensaciones que ni ella misma sabía definir.

—Si —respondió sin negarlo. Sería algo tonto a esas alturas—. Pero no es del tipo de persona que se comprometa con alguien —bajó su mirada—. Y a él ya le gusta alguien más.

Su antiguo maestro frunció el ceño.

—Yo creo que él no es tan tonto para dejarte ir —ella desvió la mirada. — ¿O sí?

—Es complicado.

Shiba suspiró. Los jóvenes de hoy en día eran algo lentos. Rukia decía esas cosas, pero él, siendo un extraño que apenas veía a Kurosaki por primera vez, notaba las ganas del pelinaranja de querer golpearlo por estar junto a ella. Para Kaien, lo traducía en algo más de simple cariño de amigo y diferente a una obsesión. Apostaría una de sus manos a que ambos sentían lo mismo. Y como casi se consideraba un hermano mayor para Kuchiki, un pequeño empujoncito no les caería mal.

—Bueno, tal vez con un poco de ayuda lo pueda solucionar.

Rukia no comprendió sus palabras hasta que sintió como la volvía abrazar.

—Los celos son buenos _alicientes _en ocasiones —le susurró cerca de su oído.

Un segundo después, Kaien vio satisfecho que Ichigo seguía pendiente. Sonrió de manera desafiante al acercar su rostro al de Rukia, lo suficiente para que le besara la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, pero desde la perspectiva de Kurosaki, parecía ser un beso directamente en los labios.

Un sonrojó abordó el pálido rostro de la joven, sin poder mover un solo musculo. Él volvió a sonreír, separándose de ella y acariciando su mejilla.

—Me dio gusto saludarte, pero me tengo que ir y ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar pronto —alejándose, le dio la espalda—. Nos vemos, Rukia. ¡Cuídate mucho!

Inconsciente, la morena alzó una de sus manos para despedirse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kaien seguía mirándola como a una hermana menor pero a ella no le importaba, su cariño ya no le pertenecía a él. Dio media vuelta para caminar de regresó al lado de Ichigo, pero éste parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Desde esa distancia, Kurosaki pudo notar esa sonrisa burlona. ¿Quién se creía? Su mirada se perdió en la espalda lejana del moreno, sin notar que Rukia lo miraba curiosa. Al ser consciente de que estaban solos, pronunció lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Kuchiki enarcó una ceja sin comprender. De hecho, ni él mismo sabía porqué de la repentina invitación, pero recordar la imagen de minutos atrás lo desconcertaba. Lo único que quería, era mantenerla alejada de él, fuera de su camino.

—Está bien —aceptó. La cara seria de Ichigo no daba para negaciones. ¿El beso de Kaien le había molestado?

Negó ligeramente, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías, Kurosaki no pidió estar celoso de Shiba. ¿Cierto?

.

I&R

.

Un incomodo silencio los acompañó por media hora en lo que tardaron en llegar al hogar del pelinaranja. Su residencia no era tan grande como la de ella, la familia Kuchiki pertenecía a una de las más adineradas de la ciudad. Rukia bien podría ir a la escuela en una limusina, pero prefería ir en trasporte común, estaba acostumbrada a utilizarlo desde pequeña. Sentía mayor incomodidad en el llamativo auto de la familia, que optaba por ir al Instituto como alguien normal. Y al parecer, Ichigo también. Por esa razón, ambos se encontraban en la estación.

Con un simple movimiento de mano, él la llamó para que entraran. Apenas cruzaron el jardín, sacó unas llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el sonido de una estridente voz. No dieron un paso más, quedando en el marco de la entrada.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, Ichigo!

Kuchiki parpadeó un par de veces, notando a una joven que saludaba, bajando las escaleras. Kurosaki imaginó que sería una de sus hermanas, pero lo descartó al instante al ver una cabellera pelirroja bastante conocida para él. Por el coraje que pasó con el amigo de Rukia, olvidó que su madre había invitado a su primo a comer.

Riruka detuvo su efusiva bienvenida cuando llegó al final de las escaleras. Caminó con más tranquilidad hasta estar frente a ellos. Miró con sorpresa a la morena, detallándola discretamente de pies a cabeza. Embozó una sonrisa, pasando su mirada de Rukia a Ichigo.

—Vaya, que chica tan linda.

Ichigo le envió una mirada de advertencia que ella omitió. Por su parte, la morena no supo cómo responder a ese comentario, le pareció que iba dirigido a Kurosaki y no a ella. La muchacha de dos coletas volvió a concentrase en la invitada, mirándola de arriaba a bajo sin ningún descaro. Terminó la distancia, agarrando con sus dos manos, la de Rukia.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kuchiki alzó una ceja ante las repentinas cuestiones y la forma en que tomaba su mano. _"¿La hermana menor de Ichigo?"_ pensó. Sin embargo, a Kurosaki no le gustó el atosigamiento de la pelirroja. La tomó del hombro para alejarla de ella.

—Estas molestando a Rukia —colocándose a un lado de la bermeja, le sostuvo de la mano—. Y deja de hacer preguntas, Riruka.

_Riruka._

La morena la observó con ojos impresionados, viendo con detalle a la pelirroja. Admitía que era bonita.

—Oh, así que ella es Rukia—habló sonriente, ignorando la mala cara del otro.

La de brunos cabellos apretó uno de sus puños. De alguna manera, sentía que la odiaba. Mientras en su cabeza ideaba algunas conjeturas: _"¿Le seguirá gustando, Riruka? ¿Y por qué la toma de la mano? ¿Por qué no la suelta?"_

Bajó la mirada. Kuchiki consideraba parecer una persona fuerte, pero no era de piedra y no soportaría un minuto más en ese lugar. Viendo como Ichigo trataba a esa mujer con tanta familiaridad. Mucho menos soportaría seguir viéndolos juntos, sosteniendo a la persona del que estaba enamorada.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dio media vuelta, sin esperar una respuesta. Sólo comenzó a correr en sentido contrario.

—Ruki…—apenas pudo salir de su boca, al girar a verla.

Riruka sonrió con pena mal disimulada.

—Se ha ido.

Ichigo volvió su mirada a ella, viéndola con enojo.

—De ninguna manera.

La cara de interrogación de Riruka se pasmó al ser quitada de la puerta con un ligero empujón para que él saliera corriendo. Sus ojos violetas no se despegaron de la puerta abierta, observando como Ichigo desaparecía con rapidez.

— ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Riruka dejó de ver el exterior, para girar y encontrarse con Ginjou que bajaba por las escaleras. Ella sonrió. Al parecer, Kurosaki ya no le seguiría el juego.

—Creo que Ichigo se ha ido.

Ginjou alzó una ceja sin comprender. Ella negó, abrazándose a uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué no salimos a pasear?

Ichigo podía quedarse con la otra, ella aún tenía a su propia persona especial

.

I&R

.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había corrido? No lo sabía, sólo sentía que las piernas le dolían, pero no dejaría de correr. No imaginó que Rukia pudiera correr tan lejos. No obstante, dibujó una media sonrisa al divisar su pequeña figura a unos metros adelante. Con otro poco de esfuerzo, apresuró la velocidad.

— ¡Espera!

Rukia volteó, encontrándose con Ichigo que corría igual que ella, casi alcanzándola.

— ¡Idiota, no me sigas! —"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", volvió a preguntarse.

Al bajar los escalones que estaban al frente, sus piernas llegaron a su límite. Con la respiración entrecortada, se rindió, sentándose a la mitad de las escalinatas que tiempo antes pasó junto a Kurosaki. Pero su descanso no tardó demasiado al ser consciente que Ichigo llegó caminando, bajando con calma, igual de cansado.

—Te dije que no me siguieras —inquirió, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.

Él ignoró el comentario, no comprendía la actitud de _su novia._

— ¿Qué pasa, Ruk...?

— ¡Cállate! — gritó, apretando los puños sin dejarlo continuar—.Vete.

—No me iré si no me dices porque estas tan molesta, Rukia.

Ella giró enojada, tratando de gritarle que la dejara tranquila, pero ante su brusco movimiento, y estando demasiado cerca de la orilla del escalón, sintió con miedo que su pie resbalaba hacia atrás, provocando que su cuerpo desequilibrara. Sus ojos se cerraron con susto esperando el golpe. Sin embargo, los brazos de Ichigo fueron más rápidos. Él la tomó entre sus brazos, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, impulsándose hacia atrás y cayendo sentado sobre los peldaños.

—Eso ha estado cerca. ¿Estás bien?

Sobre su pecho, Rukia escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Ichigo la había protegido. Sintiéndose vulnerable, recordó lo que Inoue y las demás repetían.

_"Las chicas dicen que una semana es suficiente para un sueño…"_

Le parecía increíble que ella, siendo tan escéptica, hubiese caído ante la personalidad de Kurosaki. Ante aquel encanto que todas decían cautivar. Podía reírse de sí misma por ser tan ingenua. Parecía increíble e ilógico. Sin embargo, volvió a forzar una sonrisa, dejando caer su frente sobre el torso de él sin responder.

"Para mí, sietes días fueron suficientes para enamorarme".

— ¿Hoy que días es? —preguntó a sí misma, mientras el pelinaranja acariciaba sus brunos cabellos. Apretó ligeramente su camisa blanca del uniforme, pegándose más a su cuerpo y al sonido de su corazón.

Sólo le quedaban dos días juntos.

Y ella se había enamorado por completo.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lo sé! Creo que esta vez si me tarde más de la cuenta, en verdad lo siento, y pues no creo que decir motivos o excusas sirvan de algo XD, así que sólo espero que el capi les haya gustado para que valiera aunque sea un poquito la espera, aunque fuera corto ¬¬, pero no se apuren que el próximo será más largo y como ya llevo la mitad, espero no tardarme mucho n.n**_

_**Por cierto, ¡ups! creo que se me había pasado decirles que no es hasta el viernes, sino hasta el domingo, por eso son 7 días XD**_

_**Y en este capítulo nuestra querida kia-chan ya acepto por completo lo que siente por ichi, pero como dije antes, faltan otros dos días. Entiéndalos, parece que no avanzan, pero tienen miedo de decir lo que sienten y no ser correspondidos, que prefieren seguir a si como amigos y juntos dos días más u.u**_

_**Aunque recuerden que esta historia no es dramón complicado sino una trama sencilla. A mí me gusta más algo sencillo y lindo que algo complicado XD, pero claro, cada quien tiene sus gustos, y espero que este fic aun siga a su agrado n.n**_

_**Bien, y pasando a la parte más importante (porque sus comentario son los que me inspiran a continuar esta historia) los agradecimientos a ustedes, a las personas que amablemente se toman su tiempo para leer, pero sobre todo para comentar y saber su opinión. Por eso muchas gracias a: **__Nemesis2012, Clan Yuki, Anahis, metitus, Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, Hikky, Lilian Everdeen, Odaliz, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, ichigoderukia, Mei Fanel, neko dani, tezzy'rouses, Koral Kurosaki, nessie_black_10, hinamor007, kaii-chn, NelIra, Any-chan15 (sí, ese nuevo botón de review anima XD, ah, por cierto, Kaien no era un profesor, creo que te confundiste con Kensei u.u) y Rinmy Uchiha._

_**Espero vernos pronto!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	8. Saturday

**Saturday**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Con el sol golpeando sobre su rostro, se detuvo al llegar a los escalones de la salida del dojo, sentándose en ellos. Ese día tuvo que asistir a la práctica del Club. Sin embargo, apenas puso un pie en el exterior, su mente viajó a la tarde anterior. Después de recuperarse por completo de la impresión del golpe, él intentó poner su mejor sonrisa y pedir una explicación del enojo de la morena, pero lo único que obtuvo, para no perder la costumbre, fue un rápido "gracias" y un movimiento de _huida_, sin tiempo de despedirse o acompañarla a casa. Parecía que Rukia deseaba estar lejos, y no pudo detenerla. Suspiró. Kuchiki siempre hacía cosas impredecibles.

Sacó su celular, verificando la fecha del día: _sábado._

Sólo le quedaba un día más. Sus pasamientos intentaron rememorar la figura de su "novia", pero dicha acción quedó interrumpida al escuchar una voz femenina tras él. Guardó su móvil dentro del bolcillo de su camisa antes de girar a ver a la otra persona. Una llamativa cabellera verde llegó a su campo de visión.

— ¡Ichigo-sempai!

Su compañera anduvo hasta llegar a su lado, palmeándole la espalda al tenerlo cerca. Era raro que ella le dijera "sempai", ya que la joven cursaba un grado superior. A veces le gustaba comportarse como una niña. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Nelliel continuó hablando.

—Me sorprendió verte este día, por lo regular no vienes a las prácticas, mucho menos a la sabatina —mencionó la joven, sentándose a su lado.

Él asintió, recordando que _eso_ era culpa de Rukia, la morena siempre le regañaba por no asistir.

—Si no participo me regaña —soltó inconsciente.

Nelliel hizo una mueca de interrogación.

— ¿Quién?

—Kensei-sensei.

Mintió, contestando con simpleza. La de cabellos verdes le creyó.

—Cómo sea —movió la mano en un gesto desinteresado, pensando en abordar lo que en realidad tenía ganas de preguntar—. La practica ya término, ¿quiere ir a comer conmigo?

Ichigo la miró de reojo, estuvo a punto de contestar, pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Al sacarlo, no evitó alzar un poco la comisura de los labios al leer el sencillo mensaje. Cerrando el aparatito, negó.

—Lo siento, ya he quedado con alguien.

— ¿La famosa novia semanal? —cuestionó de inmediato.

Kurosaki borró cualquier mueca de alegría sobre su rostro, sin responder a la pregunta. Nelliel no se sintió ofendida por la falta de palabras, todas sabían que Ichigo no hablaba de ese tema. Con una nueva sonrisa en los labios, siguió conversando.

—No importa, sólo tengo que esperar hasta el lunes para invitarte —no esperó una respuesta, él asintió con la cabeza. Un poco menos animada, se puso de pie—. Me tengo que ir, pero esperare paciente el lunes, Ichigo-sempai.

La joven de ojos caramelo se despidió con otro gesto de mano, no tardó en desaparecer por la entrada del dojo. Estando solo, volvió a leer el mensaje, decidiendo levantarse y seguir caminando hasta la salida de escuela. Cruzando la entrada, encontró a Rukia recargada en la pared junto al portón.

—Te estaba esperando —habló para llamar su atención. La morena sonrió, guardando su celular.

Ichigo no sabía cómo describir esa sensación, ni sus acciones. Después de lo de ayer, pensó que Rukia no querría verlo al sentir su actitud distante. No obstante, fue ella misma quien lo invitó a salir ese día. ¿Bipolar? Le pareció una palabra adecuada para describir su "relación".

—No te quedes ahí parado, date prisa que tengo hambre, baka —apresuró Kuchiki al verlo estático y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Rukia dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda para empezar a caminar, viéndola como se alejaba de él.

"Después de todo, aunque está a mi lado ahora, no puedo evitar pensar, que todo cambiara mañana…" pasaba por la mente de Kurosaki. Sus propios sentimientos eran confusos, pero por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, admitía que no quería estar sin ella. Una decisión que no estaba seguro de cómo afrontar. Nunca se consideró un cobarde, pero el miedo estaba ganando terreno. ¿Rukia le daría una oportunidad de sobrepasar la semana?

— ¡Apresúrate, Ichigo! —gritó al notar que no la seguía. Él se acercó a ella, caminando a su lado. Le gustaba estar de esa manera, con su compañía. De sólo pensar que mañana terminaría, no sabía describirlo.

"No quiero imaginármelo"

.

I&R

.

Comieron en un pequeño restauran de comida china cerca del centro comercial. Cuando terminaron, decidieron dar una vuelta sin algo en específico. No sabían cómo manejar la situación, nunca habían sido nada _románticos_. Y más que una cita, parecía un común paseo entre amigos. Seguir con el recorrido sería caso perdido.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó de repente el pelinaranja, terminando con el pequeño lapso de silencio que los acompañaba. Ella pareció meditarlo un poco, pero fue él quien sugirió algo—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Volvió a cuestionar, pero Rukia arrugó sus cejas contestando con rapidez.

—No, gracias —inquirió en otra cuestión obvia, que Ichigo parecía ignorar—. ¿Riruka estará en tu casa?

Kurosaki lo pensó por un segundo. Ginjou y ella estarían ahí, su madre los había invitado a comer otra vez. Si iban a esa hora, probablemente los volvieran a encontrar al igual que la tarde anterior.

—Sí.

—Definitivamente no vamos.

Él imaginó que se trataba por la actitud asfixiante de la pelirroja. Cosa contraria a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena, a ella no le apetecía tener otro disgusto por encontrarse con esa mujer que le restregaba en la cara, ser la dueña del cariño de Kurosaki. Prefería mantenerse alejada para conservar su dignidad.

—No sé qué pasó ayer, pero creo que te debo una disculpa —expresó el muchacho sin estar convencido. Por alguna razón sentía que debía disculparse, aunque no estuviera seguro de la razón, parecía que la tención entre ellos creciera al abordar el tema de la bermeja—. Riruka es así con todo el mundo, no respeta el espacio personal de nadie.

—No importa —lo menos que deseaba, era seguir hablando de esa mujer. Sin embargo, le agradó que Ichigo se disculpara. Además, no podía estar enojada con él después de haberla salvado en las escaleras—. Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? —preguntó de la nada para desviar el tema. Sin recibir respuesta, volvió a cuestionar—. ¿No quieres?

Kurosaki no sabía si sería buena idea. Pero en recompensa a la tarde anterior, decidió aceptar. Asintió.

—Está decidido, pero antes hay que pasar por un DVD.

Con una nueva sonrisa, ella se apresuró a caminar directo a un centro de video para rentar una película. Ichigo la siguió de cerca.

Verla sonreír valía la pena.

.

I&R

.

Observó la calle poco transitada, después a Rukia que seguía a su lado. Ichigo metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta, encontrándose con el papel del boleto que ella le dio la tarde anterior antes del incidente con Riruka. Aún lo conservaba.

_"Es para ti, puedes ir con quien quieras la semana que viene" _No, él no quería ir con alguien más, él quería ir sólo con ella.

— ¿Ichigo?

Rukia alzó su mano agitándola frente a los ojos miel del pelinaranja, quien se había detenido de repente.

—No te distraigas, antes esta calle era muy concurrida por autos. Tenemos que pasar por el puente peatonal de allá, aunque ahora casi parece de adorno —señaló la estructura a unos pasos.

No parecía necesario subir al puente, pero Kuchiki lo animó para contemplar la vista desde ahí arriba. Ambos se detuvieron en medio de la plataforma. Acercándose a la baranda, ella señaló una casa cercana, la más grande del lugar.

—Mi casa está cerca, y también la estación —indicó un lugar y otro—. Por eso mi hermano deja que vaya a la escuela en el tren y no en coche.

—Parece un buen lugar para vivir.

La morena asintió.

—Lo es —alejándose del barandal continuó su trayecto—. Por cierto, te advierto que en mi casa son algo estrictos —Ichigo alzó una ceja, la de brunos cabellos intentó no reír—. No te preocupes, mi hermano Byakuya no está por ahora, siempre anda en viaje de negocios. Y mi hermana es muy amable.

Por alguna razón, sintió que no congeniaría muy bien con el hermano mayor de su novia, se alegraba internamente no encontrárselo en esos momentos. ¿Cómo le explicaría, que posiblemente al otro día ya no serían novios? Ni él mismo quería pensar en eso como un escenario próximo. No deseaba alejarse de ella sin importarle su familia. Ante dichos pensamientos, apretó más el boleto, pensando en cómo podía invitarla. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

—Está bien, quiero conocer a tu hermana.

Bajando del puente caminaron unas cuantas cuadras más para llegar a la zona residencial. Se detuvieron en la casa más grande, Ichigo admitió que su casa al estilo occidental parecía menos lujosa que esa al estilo oriental antiguo, pero no le importó la diferencia. Ella tocó el timbre, anunciado su llegada. No tardó para que el gran portón que reguardaba la vivienda se abriera de par en par. Siguiéndola de cerca por la guía de jardines, avanzó tras ella hasta llegar a la puerta principal. No esperaron mucho, la sirvienta abrió para recibirlos. Kuchiki la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, yendo directo a la estancia, seguida por él.

— ¡Estoy en casa!

—Qué bueno que llegas —saludó su hermana sentada y leyendo un libro. Hisana alzó la vista para mirarla, sorprendida al ver a otra persona—. Tenemos un invitado.

Rukia asintió, presentándolo.

—Él es Kurosaki Ichigo, un amigo de la escuela.

Hisana se levantó de su cómodo lugar para verlo de cerca, no que fuera curiosa, pero era muy raro que su hermanita llevara visitas a su hogar. No podrían culparla por ser un poco indagadora. Frente a él, le extendió la mano.

—Mucho gusto, soy Hisana la hermana mayor de Rukia.

Ichigo pareció cautivado por la bonita mujer, imaginando que Kuchiki sería tan hermosa cuando creciera más. En un movimiento mecánico, él apretó la pequeña mano pálida.

—Es muy guapo —habló, soltándole la mano.

— ¡Hermana! —reclamó apenada, al igual que Kurosaki.

La mayor sonrió más.

—Es la verdad, y me gustaría estar más tiempo con ustedes, pero tendrán que disculparme. Estaba esperándote, tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta para la cena, sabes que me gusta encargarme personalmente —la menor sabía que a Hisana le agradaba cocinar. No les dejaba todo a las sirvientas—. Los dejo en su casa, pero no hagan cosas indebidas —les guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la estancia.

Rukia enrojeció al igual que Ichigo.

— ¡Solo veremos una película! —gritó al salir del trance, pero dudaba que la escuchara.

Con un poco de resignación, fueron a su habitación. Hisana al estar cerca de la puerta, sonrió al verlos subir las escaleras.

Agradecía que Byakuya no estuviera en casa. Si no, ardería Troya.

.

I&R

.

—Tu hermana es muy bonita.

Rukia cerró la puerta de su cuarto, escuchando el comentario de su _novio_. Ichigo se sacó la chaqueta poniéndola en el perchero cerca de la entrada.

— ¿Te gusta mi hermana?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no dije eso.

Ella comenzó a reír por el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

—Sólo bromeaba, además ella está casada.

—Eso lo sé.

Decidieron dejar el tema por la paz. Fue entonces que Ichigo contempló a detalle la habitación de la chica. Parecía un cuarto normal. De acuerdo, no tan normal; grande, espacioso, con una cama individual, un tocador y una mesita para leer junto a un gran librero. Del otro lado estaba un escritorio con una computadora. Pintado el plafón de blanco, con dos paredes en rosa y la otras dos en crema. Hasta ahí todo normal, sino contaba los muñecos de ese tonto conejo llamado Chapy (por el cual recordaba, tuvo que comerse un helado doble), sobre la cama y un estante. Rukia ignoró el escaneo a su habitación, decidiendo colocar el DVD en la Video que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama, ambos se sentaron en la alfombra del suelo recargando la espalda sobre el borde del colchón. Las escenas comenzaron a pasar por la pantalla.

Una hora y media después, con la cara más aburrida de su vida, Rukia oprimió el botón de pausa.

—Esta película es un fraude, está muy aburrida.

—Tú la escogiste.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Quiero que me devuelvan mi dinero!

Agarró su celular, tecleando con prisa un mensaje para reclamarle a cierta chica de cabellera naranja. La película había sido recomendación de Inoue. Se quejaría con ella antes de regresarla a la tienda. Suspiró con frustración, tirando su móvil sobre la cama.

—Creo que a Inoue le gusta engáñame.

— ¿En qué otra cosa te engañó?

Al escuchar la pregunta, recordó el día que Ichigo la besó. Según Orihime, Kurosaki no hacía ese tiempo de cosas de no ser necesario, y en ese momento no pareció un caso extremo de vida o muerte. Sino una acción de gusto. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al rememorar la escena de sus labios unidos a los de él. Volteó la cabeza al lado contrario para que no notara su cara.

—Ver esa cosa aburrida me dio sueño —mencionó, tratando de pensar en otra cosa y desviando la respuesta de la cuestión anterior—. Ayer no pude dormir en toda la noche.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Ella volvió a girar, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

—Estaba pensando…en ti.

Kurosaki abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la sinceridad de Rukia, había olvidado lo directa que podía ser. Pero al concentrarse en la atenta mirada zafiro, no pudo evitar levantar su mano, acariciando su mejilla y sus labios. No recibiendo queja, se acercó poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios con los contrarios. Al principio ella pareció sorprendida, pero no tardó en corresponder al beso.

—Rukia.

Pronunció su nombre en un ligero susurro al separarse por un instante, antes de volver a besarla. Esta vez, la tomó por detrás de la nuca para acercarla más a él y profundizar el contacto de sus bocas. Sus labios parecían no hartarse con poco, necesitaban más. Un simple rose no les parecía suficiente, degustando esa esencia que parecía cautivarlo por completo.

Y de un momento a otro, todo llegó a su fin por el inoportuno sonido de un celular que timbró por toda la habitación. Ambos se alejaron, retomando su respiración normal, mirando hacia el perchero.

—Es tu teléfono, contesta.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al saber que alguien los había interrumpido. Levantándose de su lugar, tomó el móvil del bolcillo de su chaqueta. Lo abrió para fijarse en la pantalla, en vez de contestar, lo cerró nuevamente, guardándolo en la bolsita de su camisa.

— ¿Por qué no contestaste? —preguntó, escuchando que seguía vibrando. Él no quería darle importancia a eso. Con el beso anterior, había obtenido más convicción en preguntarle otra cosa. Aprovechó para sacar el boleto y mostrárselo.

—Quiero pedirte algo, en cuanto a esto…

Ella lo interrumpió con otra pregunta repentina.

— ¿La llamada de quien era?

—No lo sé. No conocía el número —en verdad no conocía el número, podría ser de cualquier chica con la que antes había salido, pero a él no le importaba. ¿Por qué a Rukia si? Intentó continuar—. La semana que viene quiero ir contigo.

Observando el boleto que sostenía en su mano, abrió la boca pare decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. Bajó la mirada, cubriéndola por un instante con sus brunos cabellos.

— ¿Cómo compañeros del club?

La pregunta se perdió con el insistente sonido del celular. No la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Contesta la llamada —susurró despacio, sin levantar la mirada.

— ¿He?

— ¡Contesta! —alzó la voz. Ésta vez, mirándolo a los ojos.

Ichigo no respondido. En un impulso, Kuchiki se levantó y guardó el DVD en la caja.

—Voy a regresarlo.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, dejar de verlo para pensar claro.

—Te acompaño.

—No, quédate. No tardo.

Rukia cerró de un portazo. Él quedó sentado, recargando su cabeza sobre el colchón. Los pensamientos de Rukia eran tan complicados de descifrar. "Siempre que tengo esperanzas, ella me las devuelve. ¿Esta divirtiéndose conmigo?" se preguntó internamente. No comprendía. Por una parte, Kuchiki correspondía a sus besos, y después, cuando intentaba dar un paso para seguir adelante, ella lo bloqueaba dejándolo confundido. Sus acciones lo frenaban a tener una ilusión. Cualquiera que lo viera no lo reconocería, su semblante serio, o a veces molesto, distanciaba mucho a lo que expresaba en ese instante. Hasta parecía una persona diferente, pero también era un ser humano con defectos y con miedos.

Pasó una hora sentado en el mismo lugar, y la de ojos violetas no regresaba. Sacó su celular, marcando su número, pero nadie le respondió. Volvió a guardar el boleto en su chaqueta antes de salir. Bajó a la estancia encontrándose con Hisana, quien pareció sorprendida al no ver a su hermanita.

— ¿Y Rukia?

—Salió, pero no ha regresado y yo me tengo que ir.

Hisana lo miró con aire desanimado.

—Ah, que lastima, pensé que nos acompañarías a cenar.

Kurosaki negó, siendo amable por la invitación.

—Lo siento. Por favor dígale que no pude quedarme.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Nos vemos, Kurosaki-kun.

Despidiéndose con una ligera inclinación, salió de la residencia Kuchiki.

.

I&R

.

Rukia suspiró, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre la baranda metálica del puente, viendo al frente el amplio panorama. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí en esa misma posición. Después de ir a la tienda, no sintió ganas de regresar a su habitación. No quería regresar y ver la cara de Ichigo. Él la confundía.

Ese tiempo, lo dedicó a pensar en él, y en el día de mañana.

.

I&R

.

Al terminar de cruzar la calle, volvió a sacar su celular. Decidió llamar una vez más, sino le contestaba, se iría a casa y la buscaría temprano al otro día. Con un poco de paciencia, dio un timbre y nada, el segundo, e iba por el tercero, y por fin le contestaron. Ella no respondió, esperando en silencio a que él hablara primero.

—El otro día me dijiste que era masoquista. Creo que en verdad lo soy.

Sí, por qué a pesar de su rechazo, él seguía ahí, buscándola. Escuchó su pequeña risa a través del auricular que le animó a continuar.

— ¿En dónde estás?

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata. Lo que escuchó no fue una contestación sino otra pregunta.

— _¿Siempre eres así con todas?_

— ¿He?

Kurosaki no comprendió la cuestión, pero no la interrumpió, deseaba saber lo que ella pensaba en ese momento.

—_Lo sé. Para mí, siempre ha sido raro que alguien rompa con otra persona después de una semana_ —hizo una leve pausa—. _Para ser honesta, creo que es algo absurdo algo así…_ —él seguía en silencio, sin pronunciar alguna objeción, necesitaba escuchar más, saber lo que en verdad ella sentía—. _Pero incluso de esa manera, me preguntaba por qué las chicas con las que rompiste no hablaban mal de ti. "¿Qué habilidades usaste?", siempre estaba pensando. Y creo que lo tengo_ —inconscientemente, Kuchiki rememoró los días anteriores que pasó con él; los buenos momentos que compartieron, como su cita en el centro comercial, o el simple hecho de caminar juntos hasta la estación. Continuó—. _Haces sentirse bien a la persona con la que estás, eres alguien con quien se puede estar a gusto, eres…_

"Ichigo, eres fácil de entender, por eso me gustas. Estar contigo me hace sentir bien". Recordó que Riruka una vez le dijo eso.

—Soy muy fácil de entender —respondió, terminando la frase de Rukia. Lo comprendía, para nadie sonaba lógico que saliera con una persona diferente cada semana, él se esforzaba porque la persona a su lado se sintiera bien, esperando a que alguna de ellas hiciera lo mismo con él. Sin embargo, nadie había llegado a comprenderlo, nadie excepto Rukia. Por eso no quería que se alejara—. Pero me dejaste esperando.

—_Estaba molesta_ —con tan simple oración, sintió que le cayó una piedra encima, él había tenido la culpa de hacerla enojar y no regresara a casa. Ella no dejó de hablar—. _Creo que a veces no puedo soportar algunas cosas y actuó como una niña._

Mientras la escuchaba, él seguía caminando hasta llegar al puente, en dónde la vio. Dejó a un lado su celular, para hablarle de frente.

—Pero también me molesto conmigo misma —admitió, viéndolo al extremó de la plataforma, caminando hacia ella—. Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, e incluso me preguntaba que debería hacer.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. A pesar de que ambos sentían lo mismo, existía algo que no les dejaba decirlo. ¿Miedo? Un sentimiento que te limita en tantas cosas, haciéndote vulnerable en cuestiones, que para terceros, parecen tan simples.

—Pensar en ese tipo de cosas me hace sentir confusa.

¿Qué estaba diciendo Kuchiki? Kurosaki cada vez parecía más confundido.

—Rukia…

—Pero creo que ahora lo tengo claro. No soy del tipo de persona indecisa. Y en esta rara relación no será la excepción.

Si aquellas palabras fueran acompañadas por alguna sonrisa o algo parecido, él no estaría serio. En algún lugar interno de Ichigo, esas palabras desarticularon sus esperanzas. Pensaba que aún si llegaba la otra semana, todo estaría a bien, pero se equivocó. Rukia estiró la mano ante la interrogante mirada miel.

—La entrada para la pista, dámela —el tono para pedirla, sonó neutral.

Él apretó uno de sus puños, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño. "Me sé su número y también su mail" pensó. No era cómo si al entregarle el boleto todo hubiera acabado. ¿Cierto? Sin entender por completo, sacó el ticket, entregándoselo a la morena. Ella lo tomó, viéndolo por un segundo con expresión resignada. Un instante después, ante los sorprendidos ojos del pelinaranja, lo rompió en muchos pedazos. Reunió todos los trozos en una sola mano, tirándolos desde esa altura, esperando que el aire los llevara lejos. La determinación de su interior estaba decidida.

Ichigo seguía sin comprender, pensaba que si él ponía de su parte con un doble esfuerzo ella se quedaría a su lado. ¿La morena no estaba de acuerdo?

—Lo he decidido, ya no vamos a necesitar estas entradas —Rukia lo pasó de largo, sin mirar atrás—. Nos vemos mañana, Ichigo.

Kurosaki quedó ahí parado, sin saber que decir.

Ni siquiera intentó detenerla.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sip, yo regrese antes de lo esperado, como les dije antes ya tenía la mitad del capítulo, así que me tarde menos, aunque no tan rápido como yo quería XD. Creo que este es el capítulo más largo, así que espero que les haya gustado, aunque la ultima parte no se que les pareció jeje. Como se complican la vida, verdad? pero es parte de una buena historia (o eso creo ¬¬) como sea, esperemos al siguiente capi, que es el ultimo, pero tengo pensado hacer un epilogo n.n**_

_**Y pasando a otra cosa importante, déjeme agradecerles sus comentarios y su apoyo que son mis alicientes para continuar la historia, muchas gracias a: **__Guest1, KUBL, Dark-Kuchiki17, Anahis, Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, Hikky, Alexia Morgenstern, Lilyy-Chaan, Guest2, Rinmy Uchiha, Guest3, Doremi Ku, Guest4, Chappy-Kurosaki, Clan Yuki, NelIra, Guest5, Alessandra Von Grey, lovetamaki1, Koral Kurosaki, Guest6, Naoko tendo, CESE-yopo____(Sip, como lo dije al principio tiene un poco , o mucho, de OoC XD, y claro que no me molesta tu observación, ya que si no me dicen mis errores, ¿cómo se supone que voy a mejorar? Gracias por la observación), 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, esmeraldaxx200, Guest7 y kaii-chan._

_**Lamento mucho poner **__Guest-numeración__** u.u, pero con la nueva bandeja de comentarios sé que no se puede poner el nombre del anónimo. Lo bueno es que ya se puede colocar el nombre n.n**_

_**Y para todos (ah, como molesto, ¿verdad?), si ven algún "dedazo" por ahí, háganmelo saber para que lo corrija, siempre leo el documento varias veces para buscar los errores, pero creo que al final se me escapan algunos u.u, así que agradecería su cooperación n.n**_

_**Otra cosita (sigo molestando jeje), estoy empezando a escribir otro fic (IchiRuki obvio), pero esta vez quiero meter a mas parejas, y pues a mí me gustan algunas, pero como sé que tengo gustos diferentes, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre que parejas que les gustaría a ustedes leer, yo escribo de lo que sea (vuelvo a repetir, IchiRuki es la principal) y me gustaría tomar sus opiniones para mi nueva historia, tal vez concordemos con las parejas que ya tengo en mente n.n**_

_**Ahora si ya es todo XD (por fin ¬¬). Esperare sus respuestas n.n**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense como siempre!**_

_**Y por último, que les parece un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	9. Sunday

**Sunday**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Una cálida mañana de domingo acompañaba al diestro grupo de alumnos del club de Arquería. Cada uno concentrado en su próximo tiro o en las indicaciones del profesor. La práctica dominical era un poco más tarde de lo habitual, comenzaba a las diez de la mañana y terminaba al medio día. Rukia llegó temprano, no esperó a Kurosaki porque no estaba segura si asistiría, nunca lo veía esos días. Él entró un poco después cuando todos sus compañeros ya estaban ahí. Durante la clase no se habían dirigido una sola palabra, pero sentían que no sería el momento indicado para hablar. Ella suspiró levemente al rememorar toda esa semana de locos, ese día en especial se terminaría.

Desvió ligeramente la mirada al extremo en donde Ichigo permanecía sentado sobre el tatami mirando las dianas del exterior como si fueran lo más importante del mundo. Dejó de observarlo para ponerse en pie, era su turno de tirar. Con toda esa elegancia que la caracterizaba, tomó una flecha y alzó su arco para acomodarlo a la altura indicada, mantuvo una pose erguida, con la espalda derecha y la mirada en el punto amarillo del centro. Su rostro se mostraba relajado, sus dedos soltaron la flecha dando justo en el centro.

—Buen disparo, Kuchiki. Parece que estás muy tranquila —le felicitó Kensei-sensei.

La morena asintió, dando una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Sí! Gracias.

Al sentarse en su lugar, volvió a sonreír al escuchar unos aplausos por su excelente tiro. Esa mañana parecía realmente cómoda. Recordó el porqué, la decisión que tomó la tarde anterior la dejó dormir por la noche. Seguía sosteniendo su pensamiento de no ser una persona indecisa, aunque no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Kurosaki. No era tonta ni despistada, había notado que Ichigo no tenía intención de mirarla a los ojos, casi parecía evitarla. Imaginaba la razón: su próximo rompimiento. ¿Cómo manejaba Ichigo esas situaciones? ¿Con un simple "no te amo" y un apretón de manos? ¿Con un último beso? O tal vez sólo una mirada de indiferencia y las mismas palabras vacías de siempre. No estaba segura, pero ninguna parecía convencerle. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron vueltos a la realidad al escuchar la fuerte voz del profesor dando la orden para el próximo grupo de alumnos. Los nombrados se levantaron hasta posicionarse en su lugar frente a los blancos.

—Prepárense a tirar a mi indicación.

Los jóvenes asintieron. Ella no perdió detalle, dentro de los miembros del segundo grupo estaba Ichigo. No pasó ni un minuto para la indicación. Al disparar, la única flecha que ni siquiera dio dentro de la diana fue la de Kurosaki. Kensei frunció el ceño ante tal falta de disciplina.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Kurosaki? —preguntó el profesor, entre sorprendido y molesto.

Ichigo no respondió, frunciendo el ceño volvió a tomar una nueva flecha. La acomodó, estiró el arco y la soltó al instante. Para sorpresa de todos, volvió a fallar. El de cabellos blancos negó ligeramente mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz en un acto de relajación.

—Parece que no puedes concentrarte, trata de nuevo.

Un nuevo intento, y otra vez volvió a fallar.

Rukia alternaba su mirada de los tiros fallados a la mala cara de Kurosaki, parecía que el cualquier instante podría agarrar el arco de ambos extremos y partirlo a la mitad, o en el peor de los casos, tirarlo al suelo y salir del salón. Sus facciones denotaban enojo, pero también frustración entremezclada con cansancio. Le parecía sorprendente cómo en poco tiempo había desarrollado la habilidad de leer sus gestos. Pero la morena sabía por qué sus flechas fallaban, una vez a ella le pasó igual.

_"Durante toda la tarde sus tiros no dieron en el centro en ninguna ocasión, Kaien se acercó y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. _

—_Sé que estas preocupada por el accidente de tus hermanos. _

_Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió al recordar el accidente de auto que un día antes sus hermanos sufrieron. Pareció sólo un susto nada grave. Al llegar al hospital su hermano Byakuya le dijo que regresara a la casa y no perdiera su entrenamiento con Kaien. Shiba podía darle el día libre pero ella le había prometido a su hermano que entrenaría para la próxima competición. No obstante, no podía concentrarse, estaba asustada y molesta por no ser de ayuda._

—_Recuerda bien esto Rukia; el arco, es un espejo que refleja el corazón del arquero._

_Esas fueron las palabras de Kaien antes de volver a tirar."_

La inquietud en el corazón del arquero significaba inestabilidad en los tiros, resultando en fracasos. Fue la explicación de Kaien durante el entrenamiento. Esa vez, ella estaba muy inquieta. ¿Ichigo también estaba inquieto? ¿Por qué? ¿Era su manera de comportarse antes de terminar con sus novias? Nunca lo había notado, pero tampoco le prestaba mucha atención antes de esa semana.

No lo sabía, y por ese momento deseaba no averiguarlo.

.

I&R

.

Después de dos largas horas de práctica, por fin había concluido. Sus compañeros salieron con prisa dejándola sola, Rukia era la encargada de cerrar el salón de prácticas después de haber limpiado entre todos. Antes de salir colgó su mochila al hombro y cerró con llave dispuesta a ir a su casa, pero no dio más de cinco pasos antes de notar la silueta de Ichigo al final del pasillo. Éste permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, recargado ligeramente contra la pared, cuando la vio se incorporó de inmediato. Ella llegó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó de la nada para romper el silencio. Ichigo se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Nada, solo estaba desconcentrado.

Kuchiki estuvo tentada a preguntar la razón, pero algo en su interior le decía que la respuesta no le gustaría. Decidió desistir. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la frase que todas decían. "Al final de la semana, le dirá a su novia exactamente lo mismo: No pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos".

—Yo estuve descentrado, pero tu práctica fue perfecta —volvió a hablar para atraerla de sus pensamientos. La miró de reojo—. Te concentraste en el arco y tu objetivo, pero yo no tenía nada de eso en la cabeza, pensaba en otras cosas.

Sin evitarlo la morena frunció el ceño.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Riruka?

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron sin comprender la cuestión.

—¿Por qué siempre metes a Riruka? ¿Ya estas con eso otra vez? —paró frente a Rukia deteniendo su camino—. ¿Cuándo he pensado en ella mientras estoy contigo?

No obstante, la respuesta de Kuchiki fue interrumpida por el siempre inoportuno sonido de un celular, para sorpresa de ambos, ésta vez no fue de Ichigo sino de Rukia. La morena lo sacó con prisa para leer el mensaje, descubriendo que su hermana le pedía que regresara a casa porque su hermano llegaba ese día. Sonrió ante la idea, pero borró el gesto al recordar que aún tenía pendiente cierto tema que finalizar. Seguía sin ser el momento adecuado. ¿Por qué lo estaba postergando tanto?

—Tengo que irme rápido a casa.

Kurosaki la miró a los ojos, frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas .

—Yo necesito hablar contigo, Rukia.

Kuchiki asintió ante la petición. Después de todo era el final de los siete días, y seguramente él no quería perder más tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que darme prisa, mi hermano regresa hoy a casa.

No era una cobarde, sólo pedía un poquito más de tiempo. Observó a su alrededor percatándose que habían llegado al parque, vio la hora de su móvil indicando la una de la tarde.

—¿A qué hora?

—¿Qué?

—¿A qué hora termina la semana contigo, Ichigo?

Kurosaki no pareció pensarlo mucho.

—Cuando tú decidas.

Nuevamente miró el reloj de su celular

—¿Qué tal a las cinco? ¿Podemos encontrarnos aquí a esa hora?

Y ante todo pronóstico, Ichigo aceptó.

.

I&R

.

Corría bajo la lluvia sosteniendo la sombrilla con ambas manos para no soltarla, chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, se le había hecho una hora tarde y por falta de saldo no tuvo oportunidad de avisarle a Kurosaki. Para aumentar su mala suerte no esperó que lloviera de improvisto. Aunque a mediados de agosto parecía bastante común. Sólo deseaba que no la estuviera esperando. Sin embargo sus manos casi dejan caer el paraguas al notar que Ichigo estaba ahí, esperándola entre la lluvia con la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Una punzada de culpa se apoderó de su pecho, el muy tonto seguía esperándola ahí con el uniforme escolar y su mochila. No había ido a casa.

Al notar su presencia se levantó de la banca. Optó por permanecer en el mismo sitio sin importarle la lluvia, en verdad necesitaba hablar con ella. Su rostro parecía relajado, contrario a su estado interior.

La morena no perdió detalle de sus facciones. ¿Estaba siempre tan tranquilo cuando rompía con alguien? Ella rió con ironía. Hace una semana no sabía nada de él, no le importaba si asistía a las prácticas o andaba de vago. No le importaba que dejara a su novia al terminar la semana. Nada de eso le importaba, pero ahora, ese día en especial no sabía cómo terminaría.

—Rukia.

La pronunciación de su nombre la sacó de su letargo, caminando los últimos pasos que los separaban. Decidió comportarse como siempre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, baka?

—Esperarte, pensé que no llegarías.

Él hizo una mueca de sonrisa, no había más tiempo que perder. Con todo el valor que sentía dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a hablar.

—Mañana… —Rukia lo miró y siguió—, a partir de mañana quiero que sea diferente. No, sé que puede ser diferente, no estoy seguro de lo que piensas ahora pero yo…

Ichigo apretó sus puños sin saber cómo continuar. Y ella vio el momento indicado que tanto había esperado desde la tarde anterior.

—No pude enamórame de ti, rompamos —repitió ella con voz neutra. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron al escuchar la misma frase que él decía a cada término de la semana. No dijo nada, sólo miró que Rukia comenzaba a sonreír—. Me alegro de que no hayas dicho eso, Ichigo.

Kuchiki no bajó la mirada ni la desvió.

Ella sabía que existía el miedo, pero también el valor. Aquel valor que fue reuniendo día a día para aceptar sus sentimientos, y en esa tarde, todo ese valor le ayudó a decir lo que sentía en voz alta. No le importaba no ser correspondida, por qué su decisión estaba tomada. Rukia no era una persona indecisa, estaba determinada a luchar por ese amor. Esperaba que con el tiempo y su esfuerzo, Ichigo le correspondiera. No se inmutó al decir el resto.

—Sal conmigo, Ichigo.

¡¿He?! Kurosaki pensó estar en una dimensión desconocida. Primero rompía sus esperanzas al tirar los boletos y ahora le pedía que saliera con él. Sin salir del asombro, ella continúo. No era buena para esas cosas _empalagosas_, pero le diría lo que en verdad sentía, lo que pasaba por su mente y corazón.

—Te quiero… —respondió de manera directa ante la mirada perpleja de Kurosaki—. Cuando llegue la próxima semana, no quiero que seamos sólo compañeros de clases en el club, o conocidos. No quiero ser una más en tu lista de novias, ni mucho menos que evites mis llamadas por estar con otra.

Sí, rompió los boletos no para dar todo por terminado, sino para demostrarle que eso era pasado y que podían comenzar desde cero. Sin malos recuerdos de discusiones sin sentido. Al comprender, Ichigo por fin salió de su aturdimiento.

—Bastante ingenioso, Rukia.

— ¿Ingenioso? —lo aceptó—. Sí, porque si espero hasta el lunes, las chicas que te están esperando tomaran ventaja. No quiero que elijas a otra persona —ella frunció el ceño—. Y nada de este juego de amor semanal de fantasía, quiero salir de verdad contigo —desvió un poco la mirada—, esperare tu respuesta, pero si sales con otra persona antes de dármela…

No obstante la frase quedó incompleta al sentir como los brazos de Ichigo la rodeaban, soltó la sombrilla por la impresión, sintiendo como las gotas de agua mojaban sus ropas, pero eso poco le importó. Sus pensamientos seguían aferrados al desconcierto de sentir esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo dándole el calor que el agua fría le quitaba.

—¿Ichigo?

Él negó ligeramente para que lo dejara hablar, Rukia cayó permitiéndoselo. Si ella le correspondía, él tenía en valor para regresarlo.

—Ya que parecer ser la hora de las "confesiones" —trató de burlarse de sí mismo para no parecer nervioso—. Todo éste tiempo no me has dado la oportunidad de decírtelo.

—¿El qué?

Ichigo bajó pausadamente hasta el oído de su novia.

—Yo también te quiero, Rukia. En verdad te quiero.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida—. ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —fue su turno de desviar la mirada a otro punto que no fueran esos curiosos ojos violetas—. Y escúchalo bien porque no soy de las personas que lo diga todo el tiempo.

Esperó un insulto, un golpe o algo similar, menos otra pregunta -para él- sin sentido.

—¿Más que a Riruka?

Kurosaki frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meter a Riruka? ¿Acaso Rukia estaba celosa? ¿Sentía lo mismo que él, al conocer a Kaien? No podía negarlo, ese sentimiento en verdad llegaba a causar malestar. Sonrió, quitándole un mechón negro que se pegaba a su cara por la lluvia.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, no me interesa. Eres muy lenta, Rukia, te quiero más que a Riruka, más que a nadie.

La de brunos cabellos intentó decir alguna objeción, pero los labios de él fueron más rápidos en advertir sus intenciones, optando por callarlos con un beso. Un beso en donde le respondía cualquier duda que aún mantuviera dentro de ese testaruda cabecita. Se habían olvidado por completo de la lluvia, las gotas de agua seguían empapándolos. No tenían un atardecer de fondo, ni las aves cantando o los niños riendo por todas partes. Estaba oscuro por las nubes grises, hacía frio y eran los únicos que se atrevían a permanecer bajo el agua.

Y aún de esa manera, no necesitaba finales de cuentos de hadas. Para ellos, ese momento parecía perfecto.

.

I&R

.

Una nueva mañana de lunes. El sol irradiaba brillo interrumpiendo su cómodo sueño. No sólo la luz natural perturbó su descanso, también el estrepitoso sonido del celular irrumpió por toda la habitación. Alzó la mano tanteando al aparatito sobre la mesita de noche. Cuando lo encontró, lo acercó a su rostro para ver el mensaje. Por alguna razón le pareció un deja vu.

Rió ligeramente al ver el nombre en la pantalla, y más al leer el sencillo mensaje.

"¿Te desperté? Creo que sí, pero antes de que me insultes, déjame decirte que si no te levantas, llegaras tarde"

Rukia lo dejó a un lado antes de estirarse entre las sabanas. Un segundo después lo volvió a tomar para contestar el mensaje, sus dedos se movieron con rapidez escribiendo pocas palabras. Al terminar lo colocó en su anterior lugar.

Parecía hora de levantarse.

.

I&R

.

Al caminar por la estación sintió su móvil vibrar, sacándolo del bolsillo de su pantalón se detuvo a leerlo. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron ligeramente al revisar el escrito.

"Me has despertado, te has vuelto un tonto muy responsable. Tendrás que esperarme".

Kurosaki negó ligeramente, Rukia era única y por eso le encantaba. Cerró el móvil para guardarlo, miró su reloj, cercándose a una columna para esperar su llegada. Los minutos le pasaron bastante rápidos. Muchas chicas de la escuela pasaban saludándolo, algunas de ellas lo veían y reían confidentes con sus amigas que iban al lado, seguramente al ser lunes esperaban abordarlo al entrar al Instituto. Lástima para ellas que alguien más inteligente se les había adelantado.

—¡Buenos días!

El pelinaranja giró al escuchar esa voz inconfundible.

Rukia estaba parada a unos pasos, mirándolo con esos brillantes ojos zafiros y riendo. Ella caminó hasta él y entrelazó sus manos para comenzar a caminar. A Ichigo no le sorprendió, la apretó con más fuerza. Ignoraban a los demás alumnos que los veían con una mueca, entre sorprendida e incrédula. Ninguno de los dos era muy dado a dar muestras de cariño, ambos iniciarían desde cero. Por primera vez podían darse ese lujo; Rukia porque admitía ese sentimiento tan fuerte, e Ichigo porque al fin había encontrado a la persona que en verdad amaba. Aquella "cajita de sorpresas" que se robó su corazón y lo guardó en su interior para ser sólo de ella. Y él estaba de acurdo en entregárselo.

Con una nueva semana por iniciar. Una vez más caminando juntos, uno al lado del otro, empezarían una nueva semana.

Y ésta vez, con un amor que -ambos sabían- sobrepasaría los _siete días._

.

_**Fin **_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No sé que puedo decir, mas que ya se termino XD**_

_**Sip, un fin sencillo para una historia sencilla :3**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Sin ustedes no habría llegado hasta aquí, en verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo, sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus alertas n.n**_

_**En estos momentos le agradezco a las personas del capítulo anterior, a: **__Lilyy-Chaan, Otonashi Saya, Akisa, lovetamaki1, kiaru87, Clan Yuki, Guest, Anahis, nessie black 10, Riku, Mei Fanel, LeslymaY, Guest2, Guest3, Guest4, Any-chan15, Koral Kurosaki, , metitus, Dan Yagami (x6 :3), kaii-chn, NelIra, Ethereld, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, joyanegra, dddd, vanne (x5 :3), amelie-ru14ku13, Naoko tendo y as sejmet._

_**Espero encontrarnos pronto en mi próximo proyecto de esta parejita y que me vuelvan a dar una oportunidad n.n, por ahora es todo, pero estoy haciendo un pequeño epilogo que dará por terminado este proyecto n.n**_

_**Ahora sí, nos vemos y gracias otra vez!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_7 años después._

_._

Riruka paseaba con tranquilidad por el pasillo del centro comercial, llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color rojo quemado y un pequeño abrigo negro, a juego con unos altos tacones de doce centímetros. Le hacían ver más alta, poco le importaba que le cansaran a cada minuto. _La belleza cuesta_. Ese día en especial tuvo que ir a la tienda departamental a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de su madre. Sin embargo, debido a otra mujer que venía con prisa, chocó contra ella provocando que dejara caer una de las pequeñas bolsas que sostenía. Maldijo interiormente a la _tipa_, y volvió a maldecir doblemente al verse en la penosa necesidad de agacharse a recogerlo; con esa falda corta y tacones altos sabía el resultado. Nada favorable para ella, pero sí para los transeúntes masculinos de alrededor.

—Se le cayó esto, señora.

Antes de inclinarse escuchó una suave vocecita, vio que el dueño de ésta se adelantaba a recoger la bolsa y la alzarla para entregársela. Miró con curiosidad a la personita, apenas un pequeño niño de unos tres o cuatro años, abrigado con un grueso suéter azul oscuro con unos simpáticos conejos blancos. De cabellos negros y unos curiosos iris miel que le parecieron bastante familiares. Sonrió levemente, sujetando su paquete.

—Gracias —respondió amable, omitiendo el hecho de haberle llamado "señora".

—De nada.

Ella buscó a un adulto alrededor del niño sin encontrar a nadie. Iba a preguntarle si estaba perdido, pero antes de soltar la interrogante la voz de otra mujer llamando al pequeño niño interfirió en su cuestionamiento.

—¡Kitai!

Distinguió el nombre unos metros adelante. El pequeño brincó sobre su lugar antes de despedirse.

—Mamá me llama. ¡Adiós, señora!

La pelirroja observó que una mujer de largos cabellos ébano, ataviada en un fino abrigo blanco llegó hasta el pequeño para cargarlo, la morena primero frunció el ceño pero después le sonrió a su hijo apretándole una de sus mejillas. Esa mujer le pareció igual de conocida, aunque después de tantos años fuera de la ciudad dudaba conocerla. Sin darle importancia, decidió dejarlo de lado, no obstante, la aparición de otra persona junto a ellos cautivó su atención. Un hombre. Un hombre alto de cabellos naranjas, cuerpo fibroso y ojos miel; con el ceño levemente fruncido en su semblante adulto.

Podrían pasar muchos años, pero Riruka jamás olvidaría a Ichigo.

Dibujó una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios al ver la pequeña familia. Pensar que pudo haber ocupado el lugar que poseía esa mujer de largos cabellos ébano, no tenía sentido. Ella prefirió estar con Ginjou, quien al final -por sus celos e inseguridades- dejó de ser su novio. Un mes después decidió irse a vivir a Tokio lejos de todo para olvidar. No había regresado desde entonces, sólo en esa ocasión por la insistencia de su madre.

Cuando Ichigo giró hacia ella, su cuerpo sufrió un ligero estremecimiento por aquel sentimiento que había guardo muy bien tiempo atrás. Se alegraba que él fuera feliz, no podía ser la niña inmadura para toda la vida.

En un último movimiento alzó una mano para despedirse de él.

.

I&R

.

Kurosaki miró hacia atrás, sintiendo una mirada sobre ellos. Abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver de quien se trataba, pero ella sólo movió su mano en despedida antes de dar la media vuelta y perderse entre la multitud de gente. Tenía tiempo que no sabía de ella. Tal vez en un tiempo atrás hubiese salido corriendo tras la pelirroja y detenerla, pero la persona que permanecía a su lado valía mucho más que cualquier recuerdo.

—¿Qué hacías, cariño?

—A una señora se le cayó la bolsa. ¡Yo le ayude a recogerla!

Escuchó la pequeña conversación de su familia, atrayendo su atención dejó de mirar hacia atrás.

—Eres un buen niño. Ahora vamos a casa.

Rukia asintió, bajando a su hijo y tomando la mano de Kurosaki para comenzar a caminar. Kitai corrió delante de ellos.

Parecía que todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no había sido nada fácil. Aún recordaban la cara sorprendida de todos los alumnos cuando llegaron el primer día de la semana tomados de la mano. No que ella fuera una cursi, ni una novia empalagosa que todo el tiempo quisiera estar pegada a su novio, pero la venita egoísta y posesiva le decía que debía poner un límite a las demás. Rukia era el único amor de Ichigo, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Sus amigos se alegraron por ellos, aunque al principio también estaban escépticos al saber que el _mujeriego_ _Kurosaki_ anduviera con una sola chica por más de siete días. No obstante, con el paso de las semanas terminaron aceptándolo. Sin embargo no había lunes que no apareciera una nueva chica frente a Kurosaki para pedirle una cita, pero Ichigo se negaba alegando que no buscaría más, porque él ya había encontrado a la persona indicada.

Otra cosa difícil fue presentarse ante sus respectivas familias. A ella, la familia de Ichigo la recibió bien; la señora Masaki era una mujer muy cariñosa, su padre Ishin un tanto loco, y sus hermanitas Yuzu y Karin fueron amables.

Con la familia Kuchiki fue un asunto diferente. Hisana no pareció sorprendida, ella se dio cuenta desde el principio, sabía que el único chico con el que salía Rukia era Renji, y que le presentara a Ichigo le fue suficiente. Byakuya pareció más reticente a aceptar la relación, ambos eran de carácter fuerte y las fricciones no se hicieron esperar. Decidieron no contarle al mayor como se hicieron novios, estaba segura que Byakuya hubiera sacado a Kurosaki a patadas de su casa si le decían de su "jueguito" de cada semana.

Su relación siguió avanzando, con sus altos y bajos, con sus peleas y sus _insultos cariñosos_ que los hacían una pareja única. Y tres años después, ante la sorpresa del concebimiento de su pequeño, fue un milagro que su hermano no le arrancara la cabeza a Ichigo antes de casarse. Lo menos que ella deseaba era quedarse viuda y con un hijo huérfano de padre.

Al final gracias al apoyo de sus familias ambos terminaron una carrera; Rukia se graduó de abogada e Ichigo de médico.

Tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos, y en ningún momento se arrepentían.

—¿En qué piensas, Ichigo? —preguntó Rukia ante el mutismo de su esposo.

—Nada en especial, Rukia.

La morena no quedó muy conforme con la respuesta. Antes de volver a cuestionar, él se agachó para besarla. Rukia no protestó, conforme con ese gesto. Deshicieron el contacto al escuchar el grito de su hijo. Kitai permanecía delante de una vitrina, gritando que necesitaba comprar un conejo de Chapy para cuando tuviera un hermanito. Ichigo se paró junto a él, revolviéndole sus cabellos brunos. El pequeño no despegaba sus ojos miel del gran muñeco, agitando sus manitas para que sus padres lo miraran.

—Es un buen regalo, hijo.

Rukia los observó a ambos con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Viajó en sus recuerdos siete años atrás en aquel día que le pidió a Ichigo salir con ella. Lo que comenzó como una broma se había convertido en algo tan grande.

¿Una semana para enamorarse?

Para ellos _siete días_ fueron suficientes.

.

_**Fin **_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y como lo prometido es deuda, (y a mí no me gusta deberle a nadie XD) aquí les dejo el epilogo n.n. Con esto doy por finalizado este proyecto que en verdad me gusto compartir con ustedes n.n, muchas gracias por la oportunidad n-n**_

_**Por cierto, no se me ha olvidado que les daría todos los datos del manga del cual me basé (?) aunque creo que parece más adaptación jejeje. Cómo sea, se llama "Seven Days", y es un manga yaoi (aunque a mí me parece más solo un shonen-ai ¬¬) sé que a muchas no les gusta este género, pero si aún así alguien quiere buscarlo, es de la autora Venio Tachibana. Como dije antes, no es tan explicito, es muy tierno y no creo que "traume" a nadie XD**_

_**Y ya que estoy aquí, quiero agradecer los comentarios del capi anterior n.n, muchas gracias a: **__Lilyy-Chaan, kiaru87, esmeraldaxx200, lovetamaki1,____00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Otonashi Saya, as sejmet, Lukia36, QaramellTem, andyantopia, Elisa20, maru, Mei Fanel, narutteba, AnNadOnO, Clan Yuki, Anahis, Kumiho, Akisa,____joyanegra, marylu kuchiku, kaii-chn, Koral Kurosaki, metitus, Rinmy Uchiha, Chappy-Kurosaki, NelIra, Aye, Guest, IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl (x6), y claraluz._

_**Creo que eso es todo por aquí, en verdad espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Y ya para terminar, que tal un último review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
